Oujia
by psychogroupie
Summary: Chloe tries to solve a horrible crime with the help of Pete, Lana and Clark. (Chlex)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC and the WB, not me.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
*** 6:55 am November 1st  
  
Chloe's Sullivan set her scrambled eggs and whole-grain wheat bagle on a small wooden table getting ready for a relaxing breakfast before school. Unrolling the morning paper she took a small sip of her coffee preparing herself for another long article filled with Smallville's boring events. The hot liquid caught in her throat and she almost choked on her coffee as she stared in disbelief at the alarming headline that was spread across page one. The ominous words, written in bold print, screamed Four Smallville Students Commit Suicide in Suspected Pagan Ritual.  
  
Chloe placed her shacky glass mug down on the table in shock, unable to tear her eyes away from the horrifying story. A quick scan of the article, for the students names, revealed that she knew three of the four victems involved. Chloe had had several classes with them. Her stomach sunk as she realized how close to home all this was. She remembered the kids from class. They were all good students,out going, and friendly people. There was nothing about them that indicated that they were into satanism. Chloe continued to read the article, hoping to find somekind of an explaination for all this.  
  
Her eyes grew wide in horror as she began to read what had happened to the teenagers. Each of them had been found in differnt locations around Smallville, their writs had been slit and their eyes were gouged out. The police's first suspicion had been a serial killer but the cororner in the paper reported that the teens had not been murdered, stating that there was irrefutable evidence backing up the fact that the students had removed their own eyeballs before sliting their own wrists and arms.  
  
As her eyes darted over the last sentence in the report Chloe was disappointed to learn that there was no explaination as to why this had all happened, only more questions. She suddenly found herself unable to move. All she could do was just stare at the unbelieveable words, finding it extermely difficult to grasp their meaning in her mind.  
  
Chloe Sullivan could not believe what she was reading. Four of her peers had killed themselves last night while she had been out partying and having a good time. Guilt welled up in her chest, expecially when she realized what a good story this was and what a fool she would be if she did not take advantage of it.  
  
Pushing her plate of eggs away from her Chloe stood preparing to leave. Instead of the nutricious breakfast she had planned on eating she was just going to have to opt for a quick caffine rush to make it throught the morning. Picking up her coffee mug Chloe quickly downed the smooth creamy liquid as she glanced at her watch. She would have to hurry if she was going to have time to stop by the Talon before she got to school. Gulping down the last drink Chloe set her cup down with a loud thunk before grabbing up her bag and rushing out the door.  
  
*** 7:15 am November 1st  
  
Slowing down as she passed the Talon Chloe studied the scene that was unfolding before her. Bright yellow police tape cut off the public from the small building as several cops and photographers scurried around the blocked in area. Quickly Chloe spotted Lana Lang standing not far off. The brunette looked posatively petrified as she stood quietly next to Lex Luthor.  
  
With her arms wrapped tightly across her chest, Lana looked like she was hugging herself as her eyes darted in nervous circles, pausing to scan every face that passed by. When her eyes met Chloe's, Chloe flashed her a wan smile. Suddenly she wondered weather she should get out of the car and comfort her friend or not. Scanning the scene she continued to ponder the question.  
  
Studdying the facade of the building Chloe's attention was quickly pulled over to the dominating figure amid the scene. Lex Luthor stood next to Lana Lang, a cool breeze causing his long black ankle legnth coat to billow about him like a dark fog. Chloe was impressed. He looked as calm and collected positioned in the middle of the crime scene as he would lounging in front of the elegant fireplace in his enormous home.  
  
With his hands tucked casually into the pockets of his black designer pants, he scanned the crowd with the maticulous observation skills of a talented sniper. He did not offer Lana any comfort and she didn't seem to ask. He simply stood and studied the scene around him with an unreadable expression of absolute control.  
  
Chloe jumped as a car horn honked behind her alerting her to the fact that she was holding up traffic. Applying pressure to the gas she decided to exit the scene of the crime. The urge to hop out of the car and sporatically question everyone in sight seized her mind but she quickly dispelled that desire, knowing full well that it would lead to nothing. She knew the police wouldn't tell her anything. To them she was just some kid who liked to pretend to be a grown up but Chloe was smarter then that. She would get the story with or without their help.  
  
She knew better then to try and get any information out of Lex Luthor. His ability to dodge a question was nearly legendary but Lana was a differnt story. Lana Lang was an open book. Chloe was sure that she would hear the whole story the moment Lana got to school. Until then Chloe had plans for her time. She really wanted to get to the school and do some research on this case before homeroom. So with quite a bit of trepidation Chloe left the scene of the crime and made her way towards Smallville high.  
  
*** 7:30 am November 1st  
  
Plopping her weary body down behind her large desk, in the Torch's main office, Chloe prepared herself for another long day of work. Two quick clicks of her mouse and the familiar buzz of the dial up connection suddenly sprang to life, ringing in her ears as she situated herself in her seat. Pulling out the morning's news paper article Chloe opened up her internet search engine typing in few well chosen words into the white search bar before hitting GO.  
  
Chloe wanted to check and see if their were any similar stories online. Stories of satanic self sacrafice or ritual suicide that involved several people at once and the removing of their own eyes. The danger of the story both thrilled and terriffied her. She could already feel her jornalistic instincts a buzz with the high of a good story.  
  
Staring at the screen her heart jumped in excitement at the extreme amount of matches that sudenly appeared before her. Surely she would be able to find something with so many resources. Moving the curser across the screen she prepared to click on the first link when she heard a slight noise from behind her. Swiveling in her seat Chloe found herself looking up into the tear streaked face of Lana Lang.  
  
"Lana, Are you all right?" Chloe asked concern marking her voice as she stood up from her seat. Slowly she approached the frightened girl.  
  
"Yeah." Lana said wiping away a tear. "Its just so horrible." Lana visibly trembled as she spoke.  
  
"I know. I couldn't believe it when i read the paper this morning." The blond girl replied still in shock. "It was so unbelievable. It's hard to believe something like this happening here in Smallville." Chloe stated. "  
  
"Yeah it's insane what happened. Are you going to write about it in the torch?" Lana asked, well aware of Chloe's enthusiam for the weird.  
  
"Well,...yeah..."Chloe admitted hesitantly. "So, how long do you think the Talon is going to be shut down?" She continued unable to contain her curiousity any longer.  
  
"Just until tomorrow morning. Lex is paying a cleaning crew to come in from Metropolis to clean up the mess." Lana's spoke in a low whisper.  
  
"Yeah. How is Lex taking it?" Chloe asked. Her concern for Lex Luthor was nonexistant but the subject was always interesting.  
  
"Its hard to tell, you know how Lex is." Lana said with a slight smile. "He's all business. He's all ready trying to think up ways to make up for the loss of a full business day."  
  
"Do you think...you know...what happened, will effect the Talon's business?" Chloe asked knowing that the old theater was a very important part of her friends life.  
  
"I don't know." Lana said. Her last words came out choked as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "I just can't believe all those kids are dead."  
  
"I know." she agreed. "Its awful...Did you see the inside of the Talon?" Chloe asked. She knew the question was a bit tactless but she didn't feel like waiting until Lana got control of herself to ask. She needed to know now. A good reporter didn't wait.  
  
"Yes." Lana admitted. "I didn't see the body but i saw........" Lana's eyes grew wide for a moment before abruptly snapping shut, effectively holding back the barage of tears that were ready to flow.  
  
"Look Lana, you don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." Chloe hated saying it but she couldn't be too hard. After all Lana was a very sensitive person.  
  
"No, thats okay. I am fine. There really isen't much to say." Lana said attempting to regain her composure. "The body was gone by the time I got there. There was just blood, so much blood. All over the floor and the walls. Tables were smashed and so much was broken..." Lana seemed lost in thought for a long moment before continuing. "Lex is going to have it all replaced but...." Lana paused for a moment taking a controling breath, steadying her wavering voice. "I'am scared." The tiny girl admitted. " I don't understand what happened. Why the Talon?"  
  
Chloe was speachless. She didn't have any answers for the obviously hurting girl in front of her. "Don't worry." Chloe said as comfortingly as she could, putting her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Whatever happened didn't have anything to do with you. Its over now, but i can promise you one thing. I am going to find out what happened."  
  
Lana smiled at Chloe, her face shining with gratitude. At her last words her smile turned down a little at the corners. "Be careful Chloe. I don't think this is something you want to get messed up in. I think this is worse then anything on your wall of weird."  
  
"Don't worry about me." Chloe said giving the girl's shoulders a final squeeze. Ill be fine. I just want to look some stuff up on the internet. Nothing dangerous." Chloe gave a small light hearted laugh to prove that she wasn't going to be too serious about things before releasing her arm from around Lana's body. Chloe flashed her her most reassuring grin. "Besides after everything I have been through here in Smallville a satanic suicide seems pertty tame in comparison."  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt too." Lana admitted, using a tissue to wipe away the tear marks from beneath her eyes.  
  
"I know and trust me I appriciate it." Chloe stated honestly." There's just one thing I want to ask you."  
  
"Go ahead." The girl replied, bracing herself.  
  
"If you didn't find the body then who did?"  
  
"Lex. did." Lana said with out pause. "He came back from a late night in Metropolis and wanted to pick something up from his office.  
  
Darn Chloe thought. Lex was one of the few poeple in Smallville, besides the police, who she would have a hard time talking to. She sighed in frustration as her mind began racing with theories. Looking at Lana she decided to go out on a limb and ask another question. Something that had been bothering her since she had read the article in the paper. "Lana do you happen to know where the bodies of the other three student's were found. It says in the paper that each of the kids were found in a differnt location but the only building they mention in the article was the Talon."  
  
"No." Lana replied looking equally disturbed and confused by the news. "Why? What do you think is going on?"  
  
"I don't know but I am going to find out." Chloe promised. Just then the loud screaching of the first period bell blared through out the hallways , signaling it was time for her to go to English class.  
  
"Oh shoot. I have to go. Ill talk to you later Chloe." Lana said, flashing her a weak smile before exiting the Tourch office.  
  
Chloe sighed, blowing a strand of blond hair out of her face in frustration. She would have to finish her investigation later. Standing the reporter gathered up her literature books and advanced to her first period classroom.  
  
*** 2:30 pm November 1st  
  
Chloe tossed her books noisely into the corner of the Torch's office, papers scattering messily from the worn volumes. Letting out a long breath of releif Chloe was glad to finally be in her last period of the day. Lucky for her she had study hall and was able to get a pass to spend it all on her blessed paper, or more to the point figuring out what had happened to those kids.  
  
The suicides had been all that anyone had been willing to talk about all day and Chloe didn't even see the point of having classes if no one was going to talk about anything else. Not that she minded. Chloe had kept her ears open all day long hoping to score some valuable information. There were lots of wild theories flying around but none that seemed very plausible or well founded.  
  
Positioning herself in front of the computer screen Chloe once again began her search of similar instances of suicide. The multitue of matches was nearly overwhelming and Chloe spent the first twenty minuets just scanning the list trying to find any article that mentioned the victems blinding themselves. After switching search engines and trying several differnt word combinations, it was almost the end of the school day before Chloe found anything relevant.  
  
Just as she was about to give up and try another route, an article mentioning a group of three kids who had gouged out their eyes before killing themselves, in Metropolis a few years ago, caught her eye. Chloe smiled to herself as she scanned the date the teenagers had killed themselves. It was Halloween. Two years ago from yesterday.  
  
Quickly printing out the article, Chloe brought up the website for the Metropolis newspaper. Oddly enough nothing was said in the Daily Planet about the children's deaths. "Curiouser and curiouser." Chloe muttered creasing her brow in confusion.  
  
"What's so interesting?" A voice from across the room asked as Chloe's head shot up in surprise.  
  
"Pete!" Chloe said, a smile breaking across her face. "Just the guy I wanted to see."  
  
"Oh no! What do you want to me to do now?"Pete asked raising his hands in mock defense. " Nothing illegal I hope." The boy sighed in exasperation at his friends high intensity. He knew she was excited about the new case and that sometimes she could get a little carried away with her research.'  
  
"Nope. Not this time."Chloe replied. Her smile grew into a very persuasive grin as she stood and walked towards her friend. "I was just thinking of talking a little trip out to Metropolis tonight and I thought you might be interested in coming with me."  
  
Glancing at his watch Pete gave Chloe an incredulous look. "Are you crazy. If we do that we won't be back until..." Pete paused a moment calculating the amout of time it would take before continuing. "Very late and we both have a lot of homework to do."  
  
"Since when does Pete Ross worry about homework." Chloe asked her voice tinged with humor.  
  
"Since I am failing biology." He countered bluntly, unable to keep a reactionary smile from his face. There was just something about Chloe he could not refuse.  
  
"Come on it wll be fun." The small girl pleaded.  
  
"Fun?" Pete raised an eyebrow at the wired reporters idea of fun.  
  
"Okay maybe not fun but definatly interesting." She continued her grin unrefusable. "So what do you say? Can i count you in partner?"  
  
"Okay." Pete said throwing his hands up into the air, exhasperated. "When do you want to leave?"  
  
"Now!" Chloe said grabbing her bookbag and the printout before dashing towards the doorway.  
  
*** 5:15 pm November 1st  
  
Chloe pulled her tiny pink Voltswagon beetle into the parkinglot of the Metropolis Police Department. While it probally would have been a whole lot faster to call Chloe knew that a police officer would probally not take her very seriously at all, let alone over the phone. She would just have to be extra persuasive, in person.  
  
"Ready?" She asked Pete, looking over at him, excitement gleaming in her sparkeling blue eyes.  
  
"Tell me again why I agreed to this." Pete replied dryly.  
  
"Because you love me." Chloe countered hopping out of her car. Petes only reply was a soft sigh that was completely lost on the small girl.  
  
Following Chloe into the station Pete watched as she quickly got the receptionist's attention, asking to talk to a Detective Griffith. Pete was genuinely impressed at Chloe's ability to charm people into trusting her. She may appear very innocent at first but she could be very calculating when she wanted to.  
  
The receptionist nodded at the girls request and disappeared, returning a few moments later with the police officer in her wake. The tall lean man that strode towards her seemed very work worn, the deep age lines around his eyes indicated a life time of worry and experience.  
  
"Can I help you young lady?" He asked. His voice was kind but held a slightly rushed tone that warned against wasting his time.  
  
"Yes." Chloe spoke maturely, sounding several years older then she appeared. "My name is Chloe Sullivan. I work for the Torch, a Smallville newspaper and I have come here to question you about a mass suicide that occured two halloweens ago. This article says that you were the officer in charge of that investigation, is that true?"  
  
A flash of recognition passed across the old man's eyes and he nodded solomly. "Yes I was the officer incharge but that case was closed a long time ago and I see no need to dredge it up again, young lady. Now if you will excuse me I have some important work to do." Brushing past her the officer began to walk away.  
  
Chloe glanced at Pete. The look in her eyes was pure determination. "Wait." She shouted to the mans back. "What if I told you I had some new information reguarding the case?" Chloe asked, attempting to keep the desperation out of her voice.  
  
The officer paused in his tracks, turning to study the girls honest features. After a breif silence he stepped menecingly towards the small girl. "Then i would tell you to forget about it. Drop the story, go back to Smallville and report about crop rotation or something and leave the past in the past. Understood." The look in the rough mans eyes challenged Chloe to argue.  
  
Always up for a challenge Chloe quickly responded, her voice dripping with persuasive charm. "What if I told you it happened again last night?"  
  
The officer blinked in surprise, talking a moment to let her words register before setting his face once again in the same grim expression. "Id say that it was impossible. Leave it be."  
  
"If we don't do something about this, it could happen again. Are you saying you are willing to risk that?" Chloe protested.  
  
Once again the police officer sighed, running a hand through his greyng hair as he contemplated his reply. "Young lady, I like you so I am going to tell you again, drop this."  
  
"And if I don't?" Chloe challenged. She couldn't believe she had said it but she couldn't help it. This man knew something and she wanted to, No, needed to know that information too.  
  
"Listen, Miss Sullivan, What happened to those four kids happened a long time ago and it was a terrible tragedy that the people around here don't want dredged up just because something similar has happened in some small town, understand."  
  
Chloe listened to the man speak with a confused look across her face. " Wait a minute." She said shaking her head and pulling out the newspaper clipping from her pocket. "It say's here that there were only three kids that died. Who was the fourth?"  
  
Officer Griffeth's eyes narrowed at Chloe and a trapped look suddenly appeared in his eyes. "I meant to say three." He corrected himself, almost convincengly.  
  
"No you didn't" Chloe spoke with certainty. "You ment to say four. What happened to the forth person, Officer Griffeth?" Chloe inquired in a firm tone.  
  
There was a long moment of silence as the man once again carefully reguared the young reporter and Chloe thought he was going to walk away again when he let out a long low breath, a breath that seemed to Chloe that he had been holding a very long time. "If you want to know more about the fourth person then you will have to go to Mayview Psychiatric Hospitle. Ask for Dr. Reese. She will know what your talking about although she probally wont admit it. Thats all I can tell you." he said looking into her eyes with an intensity that was filled with both hope and sadness.  
  
"Thank you." Chloe replied with an understanding nod.  
  
"Just be careful young lady." he told the reporter, giving her one long last look before finally turning away from her and walking back towards the calamity of the police station.  
  
Chloe watched Officer Griffith walk away with a satisfied smile. His sholders rose and his steps were a bit lighter then she first recalled. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his body and Chloe wondered absently as she looked over at Pete exactly what she was getting herself into.  
  
*** 6:46 pm November 1st  
  
"What makes you think you are going to get any information out of this doctor? Even the cop pretty much said it was a worthless effort."  
  
"I have to try Pete." Chloe replied as she ascented the stairs that lead to the front office of the Mayview Mental Health Clinic. The building was huge and gothic, reminding her of Dracula's castle in some old black and white film.  
  
"Can I help you." A lovely young redhead asked as they entered the waiting room. The receptionist was sitting behind a polished cherry desk, the only thing in the room that wasen't a brilliant whiteShe was chewing a stick of juicy fruit and filing her long well manicured nails. Her nametag read Stephanie.  
  
"Yes, Stephanie, you can. I am here to see Dr. Reese." Chloe said, once again using the authorative, no-nonesence tone she had used at the police station.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked without looking at Chloe. Her face looked bored until she spotted Pete. Slowly a small smile crept across her face as renewed interest sparked in her eyes.  
  
"No but......" Chloe began.  
  
"I am sorry. You can't get in without an appointment." The girl said tearing her gaze away from Pete long enough to deny her entrance.  
  
"But its very important." Chloe protested. "It involves a paitent of hers." She said truthfully.  
  
The girl glared up at Chloe, obviously upset she was being hassled. "Iam sorry but without an appointment there is nothing I can do." She shrugged. The girls tone was ridgid as she spoke.  
  
Chloe began to feel panic fill her heart. There was no way she was going to come this far only to be stopped by some rule crazy receptionist. Looking over at Pete Chloe pleaded with her eyes for him to help.  
  
Glad to get the chance to act the hero Pete walked up to the desk, leaning in towards the receptionist. It was his turn to be charming. Flashing the female his most persaussary grin he attempted to reason with her more logical side, or at least be suave enough for her to forget all logic.  
  
"Are you the one who makes the appointments?" Pete asked casually, as if he was impressed with the fact that she might actually be associeated with such a momentous responcibility.  
  
"Yes I am." The girl replied proudly, batting her eyelashes at him. "Most of the appointments are made by me."  
  
"Well then, Stephanie, couldn't you just make an appointment for us to see Dr. Reese right now?" He inquired innocently.  
  
"Well, I...." The girl was suddenly flustered as she averted her eyes from Pete's puppydog gaze.  
  
"It would only be for a few minuets. We just have a couple of questins to ask her." At the mention of Chloe's presence the girl's attention quickly darted from the convincing young man to the the small blond in the room. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.  
  
"I don't know." The girl said unsure of herself.  
  
"Please. You would be doing me a huge favor." Pete replied with a wink, pulling the girls attention back towards her.  
  
"Well... okay. Just this once." she replied with a nervous laugh. Quickly she opened up a large leather bound book in front of them. "Ill just need your names and phone numbers." the girl said clearly indicating that she was interested in the personal informatin for more than strictly professional usage.  
  
Pete quickly supplied her with both Chloe's and his name. Then too Chloe's surprise along with another endearing Pete grin he added a phony phone number. Scrawling a spontanious appointment into the book Stephanie used a perfectly polished fingernail to click a large red button on her desk. Leaning into the mic, the girl smiled up at Pete as she spoke. "Dr. Reese you have a seven o clock appointment with a Chloe Sullivan and a Pete Ross." Turning to the duo she continued."Go ahead up. Offices are on level 2. Room number 238." *** 7:00 pm November 1st  
  
Standing in the elevator Chloe could feel her stomach flutter with nervous energy. "Wow I can't believe you got us in." Chloe said amazed. "Your my hero." She told Pete. Leaning forward Chloe placed a small grateful kiss against his cheek. "Thanks." she said as the doors slid open.  
  
Stepping off the elevator Chloe hurridly glanced both ways down the long empty hallway. Noticing the room number she needed would be to the right she quickly turned in that direction, Pete followed close behind. "I am so impressed that you got us in." she commented idely as she scanned the numbers on the rows of white doors. "I never knew you could be so suave."  
  
Reaching the last door Chloe smiled. "Here it is.' she said exciedly glancing over at Pete who she noticed had a slight blush to his cheeks. "Are you blushing?" she teased.  
  
"No." He replied quickly. "Why should i be the one blushing, Stephanie was the one who succombed to the Pete Ross charm."  
  
"Right. Ill keep that in mind." She said with a laugh. "Ready?"  
  
Pete nodded and Chloe quickly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." A voice from the other side of the door spoke.  
  
Turning the handle Chloe pushed open the heavy steel door and stepped into the office. Shoulders up, back squared, Chloe was the picture of professionalism as she entered the room.  
  
"Dr. Reese?" Chloe aske curiously extending her hand.  
  
"Yes." The woman behind the desk asked paitently, carefully studding the teenager in front of her as she shook her hand. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about a paitent of your's." Chloe suddenly froze, unsure of what to say next. How could she ask about a paitent she knew nothing about. "This person was...um..." Chloe chose her words carefully as she continued to speak. "The surviving member of some kind of cult suicide two years ago."  
  
Dr. Reese's green eyes narrowed at Chloe. "What are your names again? How did you get in here."  
  
"Um.. we." Chloe began.  
  
"How do you know about this. Are you family members of the paitent?"  
  
"No." Chloe admitted, her eyes suddenly brightening with an idea. "But Officer Griffeth sent us here. He said you might be able to tell us something about why those kids killed themselves."  
  
"Listen you two should not be here. All my paitents records are confidencial to anyone who is not a family member. There is nothing I can do for you."  
  
"But..."Chloe's voice was filled with dispair as she realized that the woman infront of her was not going to help them.  
  
"Please leave the premisis before i have to call security." The woman said, her voice was soft but nonaccepting of defiance.  
  
"Could you at least tell me your paitents name?" It was a last resort plea but she had to try.  
  
"No I am sorry." the woman said with true regret. Chloe nodded and exited the room. Pete trailed close behind.  
  
Defeated the duo returned to her car preparing themselves for the long silent ride home. 


	2. Day 2 part1

CHAPTER 2  
  
*** 6:00 am November 2nd  
  
The piercing scream of her alarmclock awoke Chloe Sullivan with a jolt. Sitting up she rubbed her tired eyes attempting to recall the events of the the previous night. She had had to rush to complete her homework, her mind weary but wired from the days adventures, before finally going to bed exaughsted.  
  
Yawning she placed her feet against the cool floor as she stood from her bed. Streaching her arms high above her body the young girl pulled her relaxed muscles taunt attempting to energize herself. Chloe went through her morning ritual of getting ready for school, in a dreamlike state. She would definatly need a good caffine buzz if she expected to make it through another day like yesterday she thought as she trudged slowly into the kitchen.  
  
Once again she decided to trade in a nutricious breakfast for some good old- fashioned coffee. As soon as she was done dressing Chloe grabbed her keys and headed towards the Talon.  
  
*** 6:15 am November 2nd  
  
Zipping into the parkinglot, Chloe shut her car off next to a sleek black porche parked in a spot marked management. It didn't take a genuis to figure out who the car belonged to, expecially with the vanity plate that read LEX1.  
  
Chloe was not sure if she was glad that Lex was there or not. He was such a contradicting person, both alluring and completly detached. She wondered if he would ever make sense to her.  
  
Struggeling to control her reporter impulse to bombard him with a deluge of questions the moment she walked through the doors, Chloe bit her lower lip. Lex was easy to spot, being the only person in Smallville who wore a suit that cost more then some peoples homes. As it turned out he seemed very busy working with some of the repairmen who were fixing a corner booth so she would not be able to talk with him now even if she wanted to.  
  
"Good morning Chloe. Your usual?" Nell asked as soon as she approached the counter. The older woman's tone was a little less chipper then usual today but her smile was still there.  
  
"Yep." Chloe said taking a seat at the counter. "So, have the cops told you anything about what happened?" Chloe asked quickly getting to the point as Nell handed her her coffee.  
  
"Whats to tell. The kid was obviously crazy, maybe drugs." The woman replied with a shrug. "Its a terrible thing." she continued talking as she stared sadly over at the now cleaned and remodled corner of the Talon.  
  
"Yeah but don't you think its odd that something like this would just suddenly happen? Don't you want to know why?" Chloe asked surprised at Nells sudden desire to hide from the truth.  
  
"I just want Lana and I and the people of this town to feel safe." Nell responded kindly. " I understand you wanting to know more Chloe, just be careful. Some secrets are meant to stay hidden." Nell warned before walking away towards the back of the room.  
  
Chloe let those words sink in as she sat on her stool and sipped her coffee. Sitting back she slowly scanned the room. Everything looked basically the same as it did before except the back booth which must have been destroyed because there were several workmen installing a new identical one.  
  
Watching the crew install the booth Chloe found her attention drifting from the bulky workers over to the lean form of Lex Luthor, who stood a few feet away, quietly observing. He stood in much the same stance she had seen him in the previous morning and most every other time she saw him. Hands casually tucked into his pockets, his back straight, muscles relaxed. His whole demeanor radiated a carefully guarded confidence and authority.  
  
Chloe wished that their was some way that she could brake past those well- placed walls and get some answers from him. Absently she woundered what his reaction had been when he had found the dead body the night before. Had he been shocked? Had he screamed? Somehow she doubted it.  
  
Suddenly Lex looked over at her, his intense gaze meeting her surprised one. Chloe blushed and quickly looked away. She hadn't ment to stare. Daring to take another quick glance at him she groaned as she realized he was walking towards her.  
  
"Mrs. Sullivan, how are you doing today? Still keeping me in business I see." He smiled, that strange half smile of his, as he approached her.  
  
"Someone has to." She replied coldly gesturing to the empty room.  
  
"Thats very generous of you." The self-satisfied grin remained firmly in place as he leaned casually against the counter next to her.  
  
" Yeah, Well, I am a very generous person." she remarked as she took another sip from her mug.  
  
Taking a step closer to her Lex moved confidently into her personal space with the ease of a person who knows no boundries. As he neared her his smirk shifted, his whole demeanor becoming very tense and somber. "Chloe, I want to ask you something." His tone was deadly seriously and the fact that he used her first name was not lost on her either.  
  
"So ask." She said attempting to keep her voice level as she suddenly found herself feeling very flustered.  
  
His body stood mere inches from hers as he continued to speak. Unable to meet his piercing gaze Chloe turned her attention away from him , focusing instead on her coffee mug. In the short span of time that it took for him to answer a million possabilities passed through her mind reguarding what he might want to ask her. She felt her stomach tingle with nervousness. Lex's straight-to-the-point question was the last thing on her mind.  
  
"Lana tells me you are investigating that article concerning what happened on Halloween. Is this true?" His breath tickeled her ear as he spoke. His voice was low, thick with curiousity as he silently awaited her reply.  
  
Blinking in surprise, and blushing fiercly from his unyielding closeness, Chloe replied. "Yes." she answered quickly, a hint of pride, leaking into her tone. "I have been doing a lot of research on the internet." her voice sounded very far away as she spoke the last words and Chloe cursed herself for sounding so childish.  
  
"Listen Chloe, this case isen't safe. I saw what that kid did to himself. It was awful. You don't need to be mixing yourself up in that. Promise me you won't look into this anymore." His tone was non-threatening but there was something in the way that he spoke that made Chloe feel like she could not refuse his request.  
  
"Okay I promise." Chloe lied. She knew she had no intentions of stopping but the look on Lex's face, a mix between his normal businesslike expression and controlled concern, was undenyable.  
  
"Good." he said taking a step away from her, a quick smile spreading across his face. "I am glad that that is settled. Have a nice day, Miss Sullivan." He said before strolling back towards the work crew.  
  
"Hey Chloe, what are you doing here?" Lana asked curiously as she set her school books on the counter.  
  
Chloe jumped in surprise quickly turning to face the petite brunette. "I just stopped in for the caffine buzz." She replied lifting her glass towards the girl as evidence. A nervous smile consumed her features. "What are you doing here so early." Chloe responded, equally mistified.  
  
"I came in to get my new schedule." Lana remarked, reaching behind the counter and retrieveing a slip of paper. After a quick glance she tucked it into her jean's pocket, once again smiling at Chloe. "So how is the investigation coming?" Lana asked curiously.  
  
"Well, don't tell Lex but I went to Metropolis yesterday. I found a case online that is very similar to the suicides on Halloween. I think they may be connected."  
  
"Wow that's creepy." Lana stated trembeling as a shiver ran down her spine. "Why shouldn't I tell Lex?" She added after a seconds hesitation.  
  
"Oh its nothing." Chloe said with a dismissive wave. "He was worried and asked me not to look into it anymore. I don't want him upsetting my father so I told him I wouldn't." Chloe shrugged, feeling slightly guilty for lying.  
  
"Oh well then maybe I shouldn't be telling you this." Lana said a look of uncertainty maring her smooth features.  
  
"What?" Chloe said her interest suddenly sparked.  
  
"Well, you see. I forgot to tell you this yesterday when you asked me if I had seen the inside of the Talon."  
  
"Yeah." Chloe said impaitently as she rushed the other girl to continue.  
  
"There was a symbol written on the wall. They didn't say anything about it in the papers but i saw it. It was a circle with some weird tribal like patterns inside. It was really creepy. Here, I drew a picture of it."  
  
Chloe wanted to laugh when she saw the crude drawing that Lana handed her but the appriciation she felt mingled with the thrill of a new clue resulted in a wide grin spreading across her face. "Thanks Lana." Chloe said hugging the girl to her. "This is awesome." she stated gratefully slipping the drawing into the side pocket of her bookbag.  
  
"I have to go. Ill see you in school later." Lana told Chloe, waving before exiting the building.  
  
Grabbing her cup Chloe quickly downed the remainder of her drink before tossing her money on the counter and abruptly rushing out of the building. Chloe could not wait to once again get to school and do some research on the symbol.  
  
*** 1:55pm November 2nd  
  
Chloe felt like her nerve ending were raw and exposed. She had been searching for hours scanning the internet for any clue as to what this symbol could mean. She had even skipped English and History class in order to have more time to look. The library had been no help at all and now along with having no idea what this symbol ment she also had a days worth of schoolwork to catch up on.  
  
Sighing Chloe once again pulled out the article from her book bag, scanning the words for about the millionth time for any clue or piece of relevant information she might have overlooked. Nothing came to mind and exasperated Chloe slammed her fist against the desk. The loud thunk must have knocked a stray thought loose because in that instant Chloe Sullivan got an idea.  
  
Grabbing her coat and gloves Chloe quickly darted out of the school. She was leaving over an hour early but she didn't care. This was too important.  
  
Slipping behind the wheel of her vechicle Chloe started it up, beginging her journey to the home of Emily Watson, the girl whose body had been found in the Talon.  
  
*** 2:36 pm November 2nd  
  
Chloe finally reached the house, pulling slowly into the parking lot. There were two other cars parked in the driveway so she was pretty sure someone was home. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for what she was about to do as she made her way up the narrow stairs.  
  
A quick rap on the door with her knuckles announced Chloes presence. It only took a few seconds before the door was answered by a middle age woman looking quite warn out. Chloe felt her mind become hyper-alert and suddeny she felt very nervous. Too late to back down now, she told herself as she gave the woman her most sympathetic smile.  
  
"Hi. My name is Chloe Sullivan. You don't know me but I knew your daughter and I was just wondering if I could come in and ask you a few questions."  
  
"Um... sure come in." The woman said after a surprised second, opening the door, allowing the young girl entrance.  
  
Chloe stepped causiously into the cozy country home. Right away she felt her nerves ease as she sat down next to the woman on a plush green couch. There were several pictures of her daughter sitting on a coffee table next to her. The girl was standing with several other kids, whom Chloe recognized as the other three victems, in one of the pictures. Averting her eyes from the photo Chloe focused her attention on the older woman.  
  
"What do you want to know about my daughter?" the woman asked, her voice clearly indicating that she was still in shock over the whole incident.  
  
"I want to know what they were doing on Halloween night." Chloe said the statement quickly, afraid of the woman's reaction.  
  
The woman didn't even flinch as Chloe asked. Apparently she had been over this so many times in the last 24 hours that she was used to the probing questions and did not even give it a second thought. "They were out in the barn, having a sort of halloween party. I told Emily that I didn't want any of that sillyness in the house. I could hear them laughing outside, telling stories and gossiping. There was noting suspicious going on. I just dont know what happened." Tears sprang into the womans eyes and Chloe felt her heart go out to her.  
  
Immediatly Chloe felt guilty for making this woman, who had already gone through so much, suffer more but the question had to be asked. "Iam sorry." Chloe announced, standing up. "I shouldn't be here. I should go."  
  
"Oh...Okay." The woman said slowly, confusion obvious in her tone. "I appriciate your concern. Emily was such a good girl...." The woman broke off. "My child was not a satan worshiper." she said breaking into fresh tears. Chloe was unsure of what to say to the woman as she moved to leave.  
  
"I know." The small blond girl finally replied. " She was a good person." She stated truthfully before waving a quick goodby to the woman. Hurridely she darted out of the house.  
  
Taking the stairs two at a time Chloe dashed to her car and started it up. She felt very foolish and rude about the way she had handled the situation but at the same time her cheeks were flushed with excitement at the prospect of finding another Clue. Driving her car around the corner Chloe parked her vechicle discreetly in a field next to a small work shed. Grabbing a flashlight from her glove box Chloe began to back track making her way carefully towards the barn in the womans backyard.  
  
Silently lifting the latch Chloe made sure she was not noticed as she slipped between the parted wood of the entrance. Clicking on her flashlight she carefully moved the beam over the area immediatly in front of her. There was black and orange ribbion everywhere indicating that for at least one night the barn had been converted into a party room. An old rickety table with four chairs perched around it sat in the center of the room.  
  
The barn was obviously used as some sort of storage space as well as a stable because all available space was filled with old toys and used furniture. A hobby horse sat next to an old childrens school desk and bowls of uneaten candy lay atop high colorfuls stacks of old well-worn board games.  
  
Chloe continued to scan the room for anything that might help her figure out what had driven these kids crazy. Fear and excitement coursed through her body causeing her nerves to come alive. The fluttering in her stomach was both modivating and intemidating. With each tick of her watch another chance of getting caught passed. Chloe felt like a true reporter. If only she could find a clue.  
  
Her heart began to sink as the big hand on her watch passed the twelve for the tenth time since she had entered the barn. Panicked she was starting to worry that this would be a dead end. She was afraid that she would not be able to find anything helpful. She did not want to have to return home a failure, reverting back to Chloe Sullivan the Smallville high school student, instead of Chloe Sullivan super reporter.  
  
After giving herself one more minute the blond girl sighed turning to leave when a sudden thump behind her caught her attention. Gasping Chloe dropped her flashlight as she spun towards the sound. "Hello." she said as loud as she dared as she leaned forward nervously to retrieve her light. A sigh of relief quickly passed through her lips as she shined the beam of light onto a large tabbycat standing only a few feet away.  
  
"Hello Kitty." Chloe smiled glad that it was just a cat. As the dim beam passed across the corner of the room, something caught her attention and Chloe had to do a double take to be sure she was not hallucinating. After the third inspection she was sure of it. One of the board games stacked on a wobbely wooden chair definatly had the symbol Lana had drawn for her inked on it. This rendition of this picture looked to be sketched by a much more skilled hand but the resemblance was unmistakeable.  
  
An uncontrolled smile broke across Chloe's face as she slid the box out of its resting place and set it on the old oak table. Checking to see what the game was Chloe was not at all surprised to see the word Oujia shining back at her. A chill of forboding passed through her body and Chloe paused for a brief second before lifting the lid to the game. Apparently the police had not checked the game or they would have definatly not left this stuff here. There were several pieces of paper in the box, written in a variety of differnt handwriting styles but it was too dark to read them.  
  
Snapping the lid back onto the box Chloe decided to borrow the game. Sliding it under her arm she picked up her flashlight and turned it off, once again being careful not to be seen as she made her way quickly back to her car.  
  
*** 4:05 pm November 2nd  
  
As excited as she was to go through the box something seemed to be drawing Chloe over to the Talon as she made her way home. Maybe it was something mystical in the air or perhaps it was the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting through the cool fall afternoon that made her want to go there. Maybe it had something to do with Lex being so uncharactisticly concerned earlier for her well being, causeing her to want a repeat of that behavior. Either way Chloe was smiling as she stepped through the front doors of the Talon.  
  
Her smile faultered for a moment, disappointment creasing her features as she noted a noticibly absent billionare's presence from the room. Chloe's stomach sunk but she quickly pushed those silly thoughts aside. She didnt know why she even cared. All she wanted right now was to get this case solved. That was the only thing that was important, right?  
  
"Hey guys." Chloe said, her smile returning to her face as she spotted Clark and Pete sitting at a table not far away. "How's it going ?"  
  
"Not bad. Just filling Clark in on our escapades last night." Pete replied with a sly grin. Clark just looked at her like he couldn't believe he was associeated with someone so crazy. "I didn't see you in class today? Find out anything new?" Pete continued oblivious to Clarks concern. There was a definate air of conspirecy in his tone.  
  
"Actually yeah i did." Chloe said cheefully, positioning herself across from the two boys. "First look at this." Chloe unfolded the piece of paper that Lana had given her that morning. "Either of you know anything about this symbol." Both boys studied the picture for a long moment before shaking their heads, obviously unable to recognize the picture.  
  
"What is that? I thought you said you wern't going to be looking into this story anymore." A sudden voice from behind her caused Chloe to jump in her seat before quickly turning her head.  
  
"Lex." she squeeked discreetly covering the paper with her hand. Way too late. "I was just um..."  
  
"You promised." He said his voice sounding wounded.  
  
"Yeah but." Chloe found herself once again becoming flustered. Wait a minute she told herself. Lex has no control over you. The guilt she was feeling suddenly shifted to anger as she narrowed her eyes at the pretensious billionaire. "Your not my father." she told him coldly.  
  
Lex's wounded expression quickly turned icy and he suddenly stood a little straighter next to her. " No, but i do *know* your father." he replied, the threat spoken with the calm indiffernce of a casual hello.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Tell on me?" Chloe was angry but she was also hurt. She thought that Lex was on her side.  
  
"Maybe." He said flatly.  
  
"Humph. Figures." she said rage and sarcasm dripped from her tone.  
  
"Lex, your not going to tell on her are you?" Clark suddenly piped in, concerned.  
  
Lex turned his attention over to Clark. His words were determined and scornful. "That depends, Clark, on wether you can keep your friend here out of trouble. This isen't a game. Things could get dangerous."  
  
"Its just a picture Lex. It can't hurt anything. Nobody even knows what it means." Clark aptly defended Chloe.  
  
"Just because you don't know what it is dosn't mean it can't hurt you." Lex protested meaningfully. The group fell silent.  
  
"Listen just because you don't like something doesnt mean you have the right to interfear. You can't control everything Lex." Chloe growled after the moment of silence, jumping to her feet. " Iam going back to my house. If you guys want to help me figure this thing out you can meet me there." With that the small girl stormed out of the building, Pete trailing close behind, flashing the younger Luther a hateful scowl.  
  
Lex watched as Clark stood up. "Listen Lex, I know you are just trying to help but Chloe's...well... she's..Chloe." Clark said with a shrug.  
  
"I gathered that much." Lex responded easily.  
  
"Listen, do you know somthing the rest of us don't" Clark asked his friend in a low whisper, his brow furrowing in concern.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this." His reply was curt but concerend. "Watch her Clark." Lex said as he watched his friend move toward the door.  
  
"Okay." Clark replied with a solem nod as he exited the room. 


	3. day 2 part2

*** 5:00 pm November 2nd  
  
Chloe sat in the middle of the floor in her rec room. Small craps of paper from the oujia board surrounded her."Whats all this?" Clark asked mistified by the mess as he entered the room.  
  
"These papers were in the box Chloe found in Emily Watson's barn." Pete stated proudly.  
  
It took a moment for realization to dawn on Clarks face. His expression quickly shifted to disappointment as he frowned over at her. "How did you get these?" Clark asked suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry I just borrowed it Clark." Chloe reassured her friend. Clark still looked upset but was obviously in no mood to argue with his stubborn friend about morals.  
  
"So what do the papers say?" Clark asked sitting down next to Pete.  
  
"They all say the same thing." Pete stated. "Just two words repeated over and over."  
  
"What words?" Clark asked, picking up one of the papers and studying it. "Bethany Starling? Who's that?" Clark looked puzzled directing his puzzlement towards Chloe for the answer.  
  
"I wish I knew." The small girl replied huffily, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "The name sounds familiar. I just can't pinpoint why. Iam going to look through my notes and see if I can locate her name." She said as she quickly glanced around the room. Biting her lip in frustration Chloe felt her stomach sink. "Oh No!" She moaned.  
  
"What?!" Pete and Clark both asked simulitaniously.  
  
"I forgot my bookbag at the Talon. I need to go back there and get it." A horrible thought suddenly occured to her. What if Lex got into her stuff?! What if he found her notes and destroyed them!? It sounded unlikely but when it came to the Luthors Chloe wouldn't put anything past them. "Ill be right back guys." She said springing to her feet.  
  
Chloe cursed herself for waisting important time going back to the Talon. "You guys stay here and see if you can figure anything out. Check out that box and those papers and see if you can come up with anything new, okay." Chloe asked them, hoping that they would locate something promising for her to go on.  
  
*** 5:16 pm November 2nd  
  
Chloe stormed into the Talon, her jaw was set in a look of grim determination as she prepared herself for the confrontation that she was sure was to come. As she stomped into the coffee shop the young girl paused in her steps, her eyes quickly darting to the booth that she had only just recently occupied with her friends. She could feel her stomach sink as she noted the obvious non-presence of a small navy-blue bookbag. "Shit! He must have it." Chloe mumbled hotly under her breath. She felt like crying as she invisioned the cruel Luther destroying all her hard found research.  
  
Sudden anger flared through her mind and without another thought she charged towards the front counter, pushing past a few irked customers waiting in line. "Lana, Where is Lex?" Chloe demended, her eyes firey with rage.  
  
"Um... he's in his office. He asked me not to disturb him." Lana said hesitantly, giving the enraged reporter a confused look.  
  
"Ill show him a disturbance." Chloe mouthed as she stalked off towards the back room. She was about to pound on the door with her already clenched fist when she suddenly heard a loud displeased voice on the other side, shouting at someone unknown. She was unable to catch all that was being said but the words she could hear struck an ominous and intreiging cord in her mind. Pausing outside the door Chloe pressed her ear up against the glass attemptng to catch every word spoken.  
  
"I don't care who the kid was that killed himself! I don't want any more police at the caslte. This is unacceptable! I have been very sympathetic but you will understand..." Lex's voice trailed off and he was silent for a long moment before abruptly continuing. "I am aware of that officer Brown but the police have had plenty of time to get all the evidence they need. I want that room cleaned up, now! Another delay is unacceptable. The servants are afraid to work. They think the room is haunted."  
  
There was another long silence from Lex's end of the conversation and Chloe held her breath as she attempted to hear every word that was said. "No! I don't want any more excuses, I wan't answers! If the local police cannot help me with this issue then perhaps my donations to the police department have been misdirected. Perhaps funding some local Private detectives would better suit my interests." The threat was obviously effective and seconds later Chloe heard the familiar loud click of a phone being slammed against it's reciever.  
  
The young reporters eyes grew wide as she contemplated what was just said. Was one of the bodies found at Luthor manor? Why would anyone go there? What could the possible connection be? Her mind was racing with possibilities when suddenly the door her head was pressed against swung inward.  
  
"Miss. Sullivan, What the hell are you doing?" Lex's tone was venomous, his eyes flashing with a brilliant dark energy.  
  
"I...um..." Chloe could feel her cheeks heating up as she struggled for a reply. A thousand excuses flashed through her mind but they all sounded lame. Then suddenly she recalled why she had returned to this place and her anger returned full force. "Where is my bookbag?" she asked her body becoming rigid with wrath as she pressed her finger against his chest.  
  
"How should I know." Lex replied, his voice dripping with annoyance.  
  
"I...well...I thought..." Chloe stuttered, running a confused hand through her short blond hair. "Didn't you take it?" she asked suddenly unsure of herself.  
  
"Why would I want a high school students bookbag?" The anger was gone from his voice, replaced by a rare tone of bewilderment.  
  
"I don't know." She began suddenly realizing the stupidity of the statement. "You didn't want me researching the case. I just thought..."  
  
"You thought I stole your bookbag in order to keep you from investigating the suicides?" Lex replied, his usual smug smirk slipping across his face.  
  
"Well, I...Yes." She said confidently, standing straighter and crossing her arms defiantly across her chest. "I did."  
  
The cocky smile remained as he replied, stepping closer to her as he spoke. "Why do i get the feeling that it would take a whole lot more then a missing book bag to keep you from investigating this?" Lex said his voice filled with amusement.  
  
"Because you are a very astute person." Chloe replied, casually moving her hands to her hips. She would not let him intemidate her.  
  
"So tell me Miss. Sullivan, What would it take for me to convince you to back off from this case?" He asked, his voice becoming low and seductive as he took another step towards her. He stopped moving only when his body was positioned no more then an inch from her's. She could feel the heat and power that eminated from his body filling the small hallway.  
  
"You cannot buy me off." she replied coldly, attempting to keep her tone as cool as his.  
  
"I am not talking about money." He replied, his smile all but vanishing as he loomed over her petiete frame.  
  
"You aren't scaring me." Chloe lied, her voice wavering at his close proxcimity.  
  
"Then why are you trembeling?" he asked seriously, placing a smooth hand on her cheek. Pulling her face away Chloe took a quick step backwards. She felt her body jump as her back hit the hard wall behind her. She was unable to move as the familiar smile returned to his face and he took a deliberate step towards her. "How about we talk about this later at my place? Are you free tonight?" he asked casually, the over head flurecent lights dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Yes." She was a little leary of his intentions but there was no way that she was going to pass up a chance to have a real conversation with Lex Luthor.  
  
"Is eight too late?" His tone was casual as if attempting to stop teenagers from investigating satanic cults was something he did everyday.  
  
"It's perfect." she said, her voice very matter-of-fact.  
  
"Good. Ill see you then." He said, matching her easy tone before turning on his heel and strolling away.  
  
Chloe let out a long breath that she was not even aware she was holding. Her stomach tightened and her mind was filled with nervous excitement.  
  
"Hey Chloe, is this yours?" The reporter jumped, startled, quickly turning her head in the direction of the sound. She smiled when she saw Lana Lang holding out the familiar navy-blue book bag.  
  
"Yeah." she said happily moving towards her friend.  
  
"You left in such a rush you must have forgoteen it." Lana said her soft voice filled with the gentle concern it always held.  
  
"Yeah. Your right. Thanks." Chloe said, smiling gratefully.  
  
"So what were you so upset about earlier?" Lana asked curiously, a note of worry in her tone.  
  
"Oh its nothing." Chloe replied dismissing the brunettes inquirey with an absent-minded wave of her hand. "You know me. Sometimes i just get worked up over nothing." She continued with a slight laugh and a quick shrug. "I better get back to Pete and Clark. They are waiting for me back home. Ill see you later."  
  
"Okay." Lana said giving Chloe a strange look." Later." Lana waved.  
  
"Thanks again. Bye." Chloe said hefting the book bag up onto her shoulder before darting out the door.  
  
*** 6:02 pm November 2nd  
  
"Did you kick his ass?" Pete asked excitedly as soon as Chloe walked through the door.  
  
"No. I didn't have to." Chloe replied easily tossing her book bag onto the floor before taking a seat at her computer desk. The look of disappointment that appeared on Pete's face caused Chloe to laugh out loud. "Don't worry Pete, the night is still young. I still may get the chance to kick his ass. He asked me to stop over his house later tonight."  
  
"What?!" Pete shouted outraged. "What the hell does he want you to come over his house for?! I don't think you should go. I don't trust him." Pete continued, his tone filled with a protective suspicion.  
  
"Calm down Pete. Lex isen't that bad. I am sure she will be fine." Clark interupted before turning his attention back to Chloe. "Why did he ask you over?"  
  
'I don't know." Chloe said after a seconds hesitation. "He didn't really say."  
  
"See. I told you. He's probally going to try to kill you. I bet he's the one responcibe for all this in the first place." Pete was on his feet in seconds. The look on his eyes was a little crazed and Chloe quickly interjected.  
  
"I doubt he is going to try to kill me. Besides, if he wanted me dead he would probally hire someone else to do it."  
  
"So what do you think he wants to talk to you about?" Clark asked seriously, absently playing with an old stuffed animal that Chloe had on her floor.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he is finally ready to admit that I am useful to this investigation and wants to ask me my opinion on whats going on." Chloe guessed. Her voice was filled with pride.  
  
"PPhhfftt. Yeah right." Pete stated sarcastically.  
  
"So did you guys come up with anything while I was gone?" Chloe asked ignoring Pete's remark. The guilty looks that sprung to her two friends faces made it clear to her that they did not.  
  
"No." Clark replied, his head slightly bowed. "Did you find anything out about that name?"  
  
"Not yet." Chloe said reaching for her note book. "I am just about to check it out."  
  
There was a slight knock at the door before Gabe Sullivan peeked his head into the room. "Pete, Your mother just called. She says she wants you home for dinner." Turning his attention to the other male in the room Gabe smiled and nodded. "Hello Clark. You kids finish your homework, yet?"  
  
"Yeah Dad." Chloe interjected quickly. "Just finishing it up."  
  
"Good." he replied with a cheerful smile. "I was just about to order a pizza. You two want anything?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No actually I better get home too.' Clark announced standing up. "You know how my mom gets when i am late for dinner.' He said with a lop-sided smile. "See you later Chloe. Bye Gabe."  
  
"You want a ride home Clark?" Pete asked as they exited the room.  
  
"No thanks ill walk." Clark replied quickly before they disappeared from the room.  
  
"Weird boy." Gabe stated indicating Clark. "Always walking...but i guess thats why he is in such good shape." Smiling over at his daughter Gabe continued. "So, I guess its just us two tonight, huh? Pizza sound good to you?"  
  
"Yeah dad, that sounds great." she replied quickly, her brain itching to get back to her research.  
  
"Okay then. Ill let you get back to your work." Gabe said getting the point before exiting the room.  
  
Returning to her research Chloe went back to what she did best and began her search for the identity of Bethany Starling.  
  
*** 7:36 pm November 2nd  
  
It was an hour later and Chloe was no closer to knowing who Bethany Starling was then when she started. None of the search engines seemed to know who she was. She could not locate any birth records for anyone of that name who had lived or ever visited Kansas. It was a hell of a mystery and although the name sounded familiar Chloe was unable to locate it in any of her notes.  
  
Glancing over at her bold faced digital clock Chloe sighed. She was going to have to hurry if she was going to make it on time to meet Lex. Standing up she hurridly glanced at her self in the mirror and frowned. Suddenly she felt extremely self consious about how she looked. Her hair was a mess, her make up was smudged and her outfit was something that a kid would wear on a trip to the zoo.  
  
Quickly Chloe darted to the bathroom. Grabbing a wash cloth she scrubbed all the old make-up off her face, before abruptly applying a freash application. She was careful not to over do it. She didn't want Luther to get the wrong impression. She wasn't trying to look her best to impress him. She just wanted to be sure that he noticed her. She needed his full attention.  
  
With that in mind she scanned her closet for the most attractive outfit she could find. After an exausting search she pulled out a skimpy black top from the back of her closet. The shirt fit her very snugly, accentuating her curves perfectly. She did not wear this shirt to school because she did not want stupid jocks staring at her breasts but she was going to visit a grown man who hopefully would be able to keep his attention elsewhere and if not...well that would also be to her advantage.  
  
Slipping on her favorite pair of jeans and a denim jacket Chloe prepared to leave. As she was about to dart out the door she paused to look at her reflection in the mirror, quickly running a brush through her light blond hair. Then as an after thought she grabbed a small bottle of expensive perfume that she had reveived from her aunt last Christmas. Quickly she gave herself a spray before grabbing her book bag. Just in case she might need any of the contents she told herself before rushing out the door.  
  
*** 8:00 pm November 2nd  
  
Punctuality was important to Chloe and at eight o clock on the button she rang the doorbell to Luthor castle. The old man that answered the door was completly unfamiliar to her and without a word he motioned her to come in. Silently he began to lead her up the stairs.  
  
The castle was huge and Chloe quietly wondered how long it took new employee's to find their way around. She supposed that if someone were to make a wrong turn they could easily be lost for days in the intricate labrynth of Luthor manor.  
  
Studying the detailed artwork and lavishly decorated rooms Chloe found herself feeling an uncontrolable chill run up her spine. There was something very dark and forboding about this place. Something that gave her the urge to run. Ignoring the desire to flee Chloe paused outside the two large double doors that the old man stopped in front of.  
  
Pulling one of them open he revealed a large room that Chloe had never seen before. It was an enormous library filled with thousands upon thousands of books. They were amazing to look at. Tentively the young reporter stepped into the room. There was a low airy sound eminating from the walls around her, like they were breathing. A hollow silence echoed throughout the room, a sound that reminded Chloe of a tomb.  
  
Her heart lept in her chest as the heavy doors slammed closed behind her. Staring at the enclosure Chloe froze in place uncertain of what to do next. The room was deadly quiet. The smell surrounding her was slighly musty, like a mixture of smoke and pine but there was something else in the room. A smell that in the past she could only associeate with death.  
  
"Hello?" her voice sounded very small in the enormous expance of shelves. Suddenly she felt very stupid. She wasn't even sure why she had come. "Lex, are you in here?"  
  
Causiously she began to walk down the first row of books. The dull greys and browns of the volumes seemed to only add to the eeiry ombiance of the place. Her feet echoed softly, reverberating endlessly with each step as she made her way towards the end of the room. A cool breeze bombarded her back spreading a deluge of goosebumps across her body. Rubbing her hands together Chloe reached the end of the first collum.  
  
The scene that assulted her at the end of the room caused her to stop in her tracks. There was blood covering every available surface. Thick dark liquid that had dried to a deep brown with age but the fact that the blood was old did nothing to apease her fears. Chloe choked back a gasp that threatened to explode from her throat and quickly she covered her mouth with her hand, stumbeling backward. "Oh my God." was all she could say before taking a freezing in her tracks.  
  
A beautifully detailed chair not far off was completely destroyed, smashed to splinters, as were several picture frames that probally had once hung poised perfectly against the magnificant wallpapaer there. Wallpaper that was now partially stripped from the walls. Shreadded and discarded onto the torn up floor. The wall looked scratched and mutilated, as if someone had tried to break their way through it with an axe.  
  
What was really disturbing though was the symbol that was painted on the wall with what was obviously blood. It was the same anonomyous symbol that Lana had drawn for her. Chloe could feel her body begin to involenterally shake and she suddenly felt very cold. A slight sparkle in the corner of the room caught her eye and ignoring the horror surroundng her Chloe walked over to investigate the source of the light.  
  
Stooping down Chloe picked up a small shiny circle. The ring was beautiful. There seemed to be an elegant mystery about it and silently Chloe studied it, letting it roll around in her hand for a brief second before she heard a noise behind her. Slipping the treasure ino her pocket Chloe quickly spun around.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to see?" The voice behind her asked in an icy tone that matched the chilly temperature surrounding her. Meeting the cold gaze of Lex Luthor, Chloe frowned.  
  
"What happened here?" She replied to his questin with a question.  
  
"I don't know. The servant's don't know. The cops don't know. Only Eric Robert's knows. Unfortunatly he is dead." Lex said shaking his head in uncertainty. "Here." He tossed a large manila envelope towards her.  
  
With quick reflexes Chloe caught the envelope before slowly unfastening the small metal clasp. Several large gossy pictures depicting close-up's of the scene scattered onto the floor. Bending down to look at the photos she had to quicky turn her head. The pictures were exactly the same as the scene in front of her except one important detail was missing in the room before her that was definatly present in the pictures. Chloe trembled because in the snapshots there was no absence of the mutilated body of Ecic Roberts as it lie on the ground in a heap of eyeless meat and muscle.  
  
It was the worst thing she had ever seen in her life. The horror that was plastered across his contorted and teriffied face made her skin crawl and suddenly she felt the urge to throw up. So much for being cool she though as she felt her body go pale and her legs go limp. Strong arms slipped beneath her shoulders, supporting unsteady legs. "Its so hot in here."was all she could say.  
  
"Let me take your coat." Lex replied as he slipped the heavy material from her shoulders. She could feel his breath against the back of her neck, inhaling her scent. "You smell teriffic." he added casually, guiding her to a nearby seat. Chloe sat down. Taking a deep breath she attempted to regain her composure.  
  
Looking up at him she could see his eyes on her body as he scanned her well chosen outfit appriciatively. Her desire to use her charms to her advantage was slowly fading from her though she was flattered that her presence was having such a noticable effect on him.  
  
"He tore his own eyeballs out." she heard Lex's emotionless voice say to her and suddenly he was staring into her eyes. His piercing gaze was penetrating.  
  
"I know." she replied quickly, refusing to show that his words had any effect on her. " I read the article."  
  
"Yes but now you can see it, not just read about it." his voice remained impassive as he motioned to the horror on the page still clasped in her hand. "What do you think was going through his mind as he did it? What kind of image do you think was in his head that could have teriffied him so much that he had to remove his own eyes to get rid of them?" Lex's arms were clasped tightly behind his back as he paced slowly in front of her.  
  
Chloe pondered his question. The images he put in her head were both frightening and repulsive. "I don't know." She retorted in a low voice. "Do you?" she added hopefully.  
  
"How could I?" he asked quietly. After a moments pause he continued his tone very serious and firm. "Do you want to know?" The question was simple but hinted at so much more.  
  
"I don't know." She said truthfully. She was not sure what she wanted. All she knew for sure was that she never wanted this to happen again.  
  
"If you are not careful you will." Was that a threat? A warning?  
  
"Lex what are you getting at? What do you know? No more secrets."  
  
"Secrets are all we have, Miss Sullivan but to answer your question all i know is that if you are not careful you might regret it."  
  
"What makes you say that." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.  
  
"Experience."  
  
"This has happened to you before?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"But you never said it didn't either."  
  
"That's not what we are talking about?"  
  
"What are you trying to tell me then?"  
  
"I already told you. Drop this investigation. Its not safe."  
  
"Who's going to hurt me? You?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Drop it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Then you will regret it.'  
  
"Why."  
  
"Good bye Miss. Sullivan."  
  
*** 9:13 pm November 2nd  
  
Chloe slipped into her pajamas. Her mind was burning with the images that Lex had revealed to her earlier. She was not sure what to think. Was he trying to help her or scare her. It was pretty obvious that he knew something about what was going on or at least had a pretty good theory. She wondered why he wouldn't just tell her what was going on. What could be so terrible that it actually made Lex Luthor nervous. That fact in its self was enough to send chills coursing through her body.  
  
Snuggeling into her bed Chloe pulled her soft blanket up to her neck allowing the warm material to envelope her body. It had been a long weird day and tomorrow promised to be just as odd. At least it was the weekend so she would not have to worry about having to skip another day of school. She could not risk her academic standing anymore over this.  
  
Closing her eyes Chloe prepared her brain to slip into dreamland when suddenly a flash of rememberance shot across her vision, interrupting her peace. Opening her eyes and leaning across her bed Chloe snatched up her discarded pair of blue jeans. Slipping her hand into the pocket she retrieved the small golden ring. Studing it in her hand Chloe was once again fascinated by its beauty.  
  
The design was very simple but there was something about the way the light caught in the metal that was irresistable to look at. Chloe felt guilty for taking it. She had not ment to steal it but with the way Lex had chosen to creep her out she had been too distracted to bring it up. Shrugging she told herself that she would just return it to him tomorrow. Carefully she slipped the golden circle onto her finger so she would not forget it.  
  
Leaning her head back against the pillow Chloe's mind was instantly transported into darkness where all people go to dream. 


	4. day 3 part1

CHAPTER 3  
  
*** 4:20 am November 3rd  
  
Chloe Sullivan's bare feet padded silently across the empty halls of Luthor castle. The high pitched sound of a baby crying in the distance interupted the haunting quiet and absently she began to move towards the noise. The usually annoying crying was suddenly very alluring to her and Chloe found herself unable to do anything else besides walk towads it.  
  
She remembered how difficult she had thought it would be the day before to navigate Luthor castle alone and silently she scoffed at herself. The place no longer seemed maze like at all. Instead it seemed to her like she had always known her way around, as if she had lived there for years. Rounding an intricatly carved corner Chloe found herself staring down a long dark corridor.  
  
The door at the end of the hall seemed to glow with an unnatural light and realizing that the source of the sound was definatly behind that door Chloe began to walk towards it. Each step was slow and non-rushed, as if she had all day to reach the distant entrance. As she approached the door the sound of the baby's crying slowly became louder and louder until the sound was nearly unbareable, piercing her brain like a knife.  
  
Despite the awful sound Chloe found herself unable to turn away. Reaching out with a steady hand for the door knob suddenly the noise stopped. The abrupt ending of the babys cry caused her hand to pause on the latch for a long second, listening, before turning the delicate piece of silver. Slowly the door swung inward, revealing an expensive baby crib placed in the center of the room, the only piece of furniature illuminated in the blackened area.  
  
The silence was deafening as she causiously approached the small wooden piece of furniature. She felt her mind filling with an unquenchable curiousity and the irresistable pull of the now quiet child was undenyable. As she moved across the floor the sound of the dance of the sugar plum fairy suddenly sprung to life as the once motionless mobile that hung above the crib began to spin. Pausing in her tracks Chloe's heart froze in her chest as she looked at the spinning object above the bed. The dangeling symbols that hung from the mobile were eerily familiar and with growing forboding she realized that it was the same design that Lana had given her in the Talon and that had been carved into the borrowed oujia board.  
  
Taking a deep breath Chloe tentively took a step closer to the crib. Peering inside she saw the small body of a young male infant. Adorable tufts of fluffy orange-red hair adorned his scalp and a smile slipped across her face as she watched the slow rise and fall of the childs back as he breathed. Absently she realized that the sleeping child could not even be a year old yet, his tiny body unbelievably smooth and pale in the dim light.  
  
Reaching out Chloe touched the soft skin. It was cold to the touch. She grimaced as she felt the stiffness beneath her fingertps and shifting the childs small weight towards her Chloe screamed as her eyes were assulted by the baby's sunken face. If in fact a face is what it could be called. Staring back at her was the skeleton like hollowed out pits that would have contained eyes had the face not been a skull.  
  
Stepping away from the crib Chloes entire body trembled in terror as she watched blood begins to drip from all sides of the crib. With a supernatural quickness the deep crimson liquid began to fill then spill over the sides of the wooden container, slipping between the bars and pooling onto the floor surrounding it. Speedily the endless flow of liquid began to stream towards her. Skirting backwards Chloe shrieked, not wanting the ominous rush of blood to touch her bare feet.  
  
Quickly she turned from the crib ready to make a mad dash from the room. What was she even doing there she wondered. Before she could even think about it she was once again shocked by the sudden appearance of a small boy in the doorway. This child was much older then the youth in the crib, looking to be about eight years of age. She had seen a few pictures of Lex Luthor in his younger years and this child looked remarkably similar. The fact that he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit only added to the resembelance. Unable to keep her voice steady she spoke. "Who are you?"  
  
Suddenly the room around her turned black and they were the only two people standing in an endless void of darkness. "Didn't he tell you to stay away?" The young boy's voice sounded very old, like an adult trapped in a childs body.  
  
"I can't." She found herself replying without thinking.  
  
"Then you will be sorry." The boy said simply.  
  
"Why? What is going on?" Chloe stammered confused.  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Watch the shadows."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sometimes they move."  
  
"Who are you? Where did you come from?"  
  
"I come from the darkness. I am the dark. I have to go now." The voice was sad.  
  
"No wait." she cried desperatly.  
  
"Be careful, Chloe." He said. The warning words were all too familiar in her head.  
  
"Don't go." she pleaded. She needed more time.  
  
"I have to. She is coming for me." the boy said looking behind him.  
  
"Who?" She asked puzzled her voice rushed.  
  
"Good bye." He said. His low voice was filled with sorrow.  
  
"Wait!" She screamed as the boy began to fade from existance.  
  
"I cant. You must.....Wake up." He said his voice echoing endlessly through her mind and then she did.  
  
*** 7:00 am November 3rd  
  
Chloe opened her eyes with a start. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her heart was pounding in her chest like a drum. Taking a deep breath Chloe could still feel her body trembeling from the lucid dream. "Get a grip Sullivan. It was just a dream." she told herself logically though the words were hard to accept.  
  
Moving from the bed she took a quick shower needing to wash away the haunting sweat that clung to her body like a bad memory. After throwing on some clothes Chloe stomped down the stairs preparing herself for a new day. The alluring aroma of waffles wafted up the stairs adgitating her already grumbeling stomach.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart." Gabe greeted his daughter as she entered the kitchen. "Blueberry waffles?" He asked already knowing the answer as he slipped a freashly prepared cake onto her plate.  
  
"Definatly. Thanks dad.' Chloe said gratefully as she began to top the sugary bread with mounds of butter and tons of syrup. "So how come you are not at work today?" Chloe asked around a mouthful of sweetness.  
  
"I was supposed to be working in the labs in sector four today but because of the suicide the other day at the plant, the job was cancled." Gabe said sitting down next to his daughter.  
  
"What?!" Chloe replied almost choking on the enormous bite. Swallowing she continued in an incredulous tone. "One of the bodies was found at the plant?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner."  
  
"You never asked." He said casually begining to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Har de Har." She remarked sarcastically. "I can't believe it. My own father holding back on me" she said disbelieveing what she was hearing.  
  
"I am sorry honey. Obviously I made a mistake. I did not know you were so interested." he said slightly amused at his daughters sudden passion.  
  
"What hapened?" she finally said when he didnt dispence with the details.  
  
"There is not much to say. The paper's pretty much summed it up. They say it was somekind of cult suicide."  
  
"No. That can't be all. I think there is more to it. I mean why would the kid be at the plant? How did he get in? "Chloe spoke with a intensity that was not lost on her father.  
  
Gabe gave her a look that said in no uncretain terms that he was very worried about his daughter's sudden interest. "Chloe, honey, I don't think this is something you should be looking into too much. Why don't you write a story about that harvest festival coming up. It souds pretty exciting." He said in a vain attempt to sway his daughters interest.  
  
Chloe groaned. Why was everyone trying to talk her out of this story. "The harvest festival is boring. No one wants to read about a stale tradition that was started by a people who didn't even believe in electricity."  
  
"Listen honey. I don't want you to get into any more trouble. I don't think I could stand another conversation with Mr. Luthor about you."  
  
"Another conversation?" Chloe asked surprised. Her eyebrows raising in sudden suspician. "He talked to you about me? When?"  
  
"Yes. He asked about you yesterday at work. I thought it was a little weird but then again i think a lot of things about the Luthors are pretty weird."  
  
"What did he ask?" Chloe asked trying to contain her curiousity.  
  
"He wanted to know about your paper. What you were writing about. He said he was worried that you might be putting yoursef into danger with your investigations."  
  
"What did you tell him."  
  
"I told him I had complete faith in you and that you were smart enough not to put yourself into any danger. I wasnt wrong was I?" Gabe said giving his daughter a questioning look.  
  
"Of course not. What did he say?" Chloe asked her anger at Lex's invasion of her privacy rising.  
  
"Not much. He just nodded and left."  
  
"Oh..." Chloe said dropping the subject. Quickly she stuffed her breakfast into her mouth as her mind raced with thoughts of how she could get a twenty-one year-old billionaire off her back.  
  
Shoving the last bite into her mouth she abruptly jumped from her seat. Iam going to go to the Talon and see if Pete or Clark have showed up yet. Ill see you later dad. Thanks for the breakfast." With that said she grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door.  
  
"Okay. Have fun." Gabe shouted to his daughters retreating back with a sigh.  
  
*** 8:13 am November 3rd  
  
Chloe's heart was beating a mile a minuet as she entered the Talon. She wasn't sure of what to think about Lex's attempts to interfear in her life. Was he just being concerned or was he trying to silence her? Why was he so interested in this? Was it because the events were happening so near to him or was there something else. She would find out soon enough she thought as she prepared to confront him.  
  
"Nell, where is Lex?" Chloe asked rushing over to the waitress.  
  
"I don't know. He's not scheduled to come in until five. I suppose he is at home now, or the plant." Nell replied searching the young reporters face. "Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering." Chloe said quickly. "Has Pete or Clark shown up yet?"  
  
"Nope. You are the first customer we have had this morning." Nell replied. "Do you want your usual?"  
  
"Um....sure." Chloe said as she watched the older woman pour her a mug of Irish Cream coffee.  
  
"Here you are.' She said handing the girl her glass. "Oh, I almost forgot, I found this on the front stoop for you this morning." Nell said handing the girl a plain white envelope. Flipping the paper over in her hand Chloe looked at the unfamiliar handwriting scrawled across the front. It said only one word. CHLOE.  
  
"Who left it?" Chloe asked confused, staring at the envelope.  
  
"I don't know. A secret admirer perhaps?" Nell guessed, mischief sparkeling in her eyes as a sweet smile played at her lips.  
  
'Hmmm.... " Chloe said slipping her fingernail beneath the slit, running a long nail along the flap, slowly tearing open the the envelope. Somehow she doubted it was from an admirer.  
  
Slipping the contents from the enclosure Chloe examined the paper. It was your standard run of the mill tablet paper, ripped along the edge. The writing was in a neat cursive inked with a black pen. Curiously she began to read the note. As her eyes scanned the words her heart beat began to quicken. Someone was trying to help her.  
  
Setting the short message down Chloe let the important words sink in. Alice Fincher was still alive. The fourth person who had supposedly been killed three days ago was now residing in the Mayview Mental Health Clinic. Why wasen't she dead, Chloe wondered. What had happened to her that was differnt then the other theree and why was it being covered up? Did it have something to do with the missing fourth person who Officer Griffith had spoken of?  
  
Excitedly Chloe picked up her coffee taking a long drink. Although she hardly needed the caffine with all the energy that was coursing through her body the hot liquid was soothing and greedily she drank down the glass. A warm glow burned in her stomach reaching her eyes that now shone with new found hope. She was going to have to take another trip to Metropolis.  
  
"Nell, Can i use the phone?" Chloe asked suddenly.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." The woman said kindly.  
  
Reaching over the counter Chloe picked up the reciever, quickly dialing the familiar number of Pete Ross. "Hey Pete." Chloe said excitedly. "Are you ready for another adventure?"  
  
"Always." Even over the phone she could tell he was smiling. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Back to Mayview." She replied quickly.  
  
"Oh no! I hope Stephanie is not working again." He moaned unhappily.  
  
"Actually I am counting on her being there." Chloe said happily. "Ill pick you up in about ten minuets." she said quickly before haning up the phone. She did not want to give him the chance to back out.  
  
Setting her payment on the counter Chloe decided to take a quick trip to the restroom before taking off on the long road trip. The Talon bathroom was dimly lit, the overhead florcent light flickered above as she entered the stall. Quickly doing her business she went to the sink to wash her hands.  
  
Looking in the mirror she saw a face looking back at hers that looked tired and weary. "You really need to get more sleep, girl." She told herself examining the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
Just then the over head light flickered off. It only took a second for the back up generator to kick in and suddenly the room was filled again with a bright intense light. Still staring in the mirror Chloe gasped at her reflection. In place of the friendly young reporters face was the startlingly harsh features of an older woman. While the person looking back at her did not appear to be young there was a definate beauty about her. Unfortunatly the fierce anger in her eyes, contorted her smooth features making her appear both ugly and evil.  
  
Suddenly the room around her began to shift. Darkness began to creep out from the corners of the room like a fungus spreading quickly across the walls and ceiling around her. Chloe froze in place unable to move. Swirling blackness began to surround her. Cold menacing laughter could be heard in the shadows. Looking in the mirror the womans eyes suddenly grew black, matching the desolation that had suddenly overwhelmed the room. "Leave me alone!" the woman howled and Chloe shrieked stumbeling backwards as the glass shattered, exploding out towards her.  
  
For a second everything once again went completely black then suddenly the room lit back up appearing as it had when she first enetered the room. Looking in the mirror Chloe studied it just long enough to see the familiar reflection of the stalls behind her before abruptly exiting the restroom.  
  
*** 9:45 am November 3rd  
  
The familiar form of Stephanie, the Mayview receptionist, sat perched in her chair behind her cherry stained desk. Her face immediatly broke out into a welcoming smile as soon as she noticed Pete enter the room. "I think I gave you the wrong number." he said smiling as he approached the girl. "I really wanted to talk to you last night." he lied.  
  
The girl smiled widly at Pete. "I thought it must have been a mistake." she replied with a short laugh. "I tried calling you last night and some old man answered the phone. Here let me give you my number."  
  
"Okay Cool." Pete said trying to sound as interested as possible. "Listen, I need to ask you a favor." Pete continued as she began to write her phone number on a bright yellow post it note. Mimicing the same suave tone he had used on her the time before he hoped for the best.  
  
"What can I do for you." The girl asked interested.  
  
"Well my friend here needs to talk to a paitent in this place. Her name is Alice Fincher. She was admitted here a few days ago. Chloe really needs to talk to her. Do you think you could help us."  
  
"Well I don't know. Is she a relative?" She asked doubtful, looking over at Chloe.  
  
"Yeah." Pete said quickly. "They're cousins."  
  
"Oh.. Well sure. Ill just have to ask the doctor." She said perking up as she reached for the phone, obviously glad she could be of some assistance to Pete.  
  
"Isen't there a way you can arrange a meeting between them without getting the doctor involved." Pete pleaded, trying not to lose hope.  
  
"I am sorry but that is quite impossible. All the paitents are locked up. Only a doctor can sign for their release into the visiting area." The girl said nodding vigerously hoping that Pete understood what she was saying.  
  
"Yeah but you *know* the guards. Couldn't you just tell them that its okay?" He replied with a well placed wink.  
  
"I don't understand. Why not just ask the doctor?" The girl continued to shake her head confused.  
  
"Um... The doctor isn't nice like you." Pete said cooly. "Do you think you can help us?"  
  
"I am sorry but I can't. I have no authority." Opening a large leather bound book infront of her the girl scanned the contents. "There is only one person who I am allowed to let in to see Mrs. Fincher with out an appointment and its not her cousin. There is nothing I can do. Sorry." The girl said, seemingly genuinely appologetic.  
  
"Whats the name?" Chloe said quickly stepping towards the desk.  
  
"I am sorry I can't tell you that." The girl practically spat at Chloe.  
  
"Please." Pete interjected. "What could it hurt? She really needs our help."  
  
Stephanie sighed clearly defeated. "Okay, but you better call me tonight." she said teasingly as she handed Pete her phone number.  
  
"I will." Pete said accepting the paper and placing it in his wallet.  
  
"The name is hmmmm..." Running her finger down the list Stephanie paused and smiled. "Ah. Here it is. It says here besides the parents the only other visitor allowed is an Alexander Joseph Luthor. Hey I recognize that name." She said brightly.  
  
"Yeah so does half the world." Chloe said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. He's pretty famous. He was in here late last night. He is a very charming man." Stephanie stated obviously attempting to get some kind of reaction out of Pete.  
  
"He was here last night?" Chloe asked incredulous.  
  
"Yep see. Here is his signature." Stephanie said pointing to the proof. "Twelve forty am."  
  
"I think we need to go pay a visit to Mr. Luthor." Chloe stated giving Pete a conspirital look.  
  
"We can beat the truth out of him." Pete said punching his fist against his palm.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't come." Chloe said with a slight grin.  
  
"Oh I am coming." Pete assured her as he followed her towards the door. "Bye Stephanie." He called behind him.  
  
"Bye Pete. Call me!."she shouted at their retreating forms.  
  
*** 12:17 pm November 3rd  
  
Chloe slowly pulled her small pink vechicle into the long driveway that lead to Luthor manor. After quite a bit of protest she had dropped Pete off at his house. There was no way that she was going to be able to have a civil conversation with Lex with Pete around. He hated the Luthor's like the plague. Not that she was planning on having a civil conversation with him anyway but things would more then likely end up a lot less violent with just her.  
  
Slamming her car door shut she marched up to the front entrance of the castle and rapped several times with the large brass knocker. Expecting the same creepy old man to open the door Chloe was surprised when Lex Luthor himself appeared on the other side of the entrance, greeting her with a charming smile.  
  
She was also surprised to note that he was not wearing a suit, an image she rarely saw from Lex. Instead of the expensive designer business wear that he usually wore he had on a very soft looking grey t-shirt with the Metropolis University Logo printed across it and a pair of dark sweat pants. Standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the wooden frame he looked exhausted, like he had not gotten enough sleep in the past few days.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, What a pleasure it is to see you again so soon and how unexpected. What can i do for you today?" His voice sounded tired but sincere.  
  
"You can tell me what you were doing asking my father about me yesterday!" She quickly barked at the famous playboy. She wanted to get it said before she lost her nerve. He looked so weary standing there that she almost felt bad yelling at him.....almost.  
  
"I tried to tell you to stay away but you wouldn't listen." He explained, placing a soothing hand on the back of his neck, rubbing lightly.  
  
"So is that what you do? You don't get your way so you mess with peoples lives until they fall into place?" She accused angrely her eyes alight with a wounded wrath.  
  
The sigh that slipped from his parted lips was low and exhausted. "Listen, Chloe. Do you want to come in?"  
  
Looking behind him a flashback of the awful nightmare she had had last night pierced her mind and a tremor of fear pierced her heart. She was about to say no when something inside her stopped her words and surprisingly a yes slipped from her lips. Smiling he stepped aside and gave her room to enter which she did, following him into a large room to their left.  
  
Chloe was glad that the room was not familiar to her. She did not think she would be able to handle it if something from her dream were to become reality. Gesturing to a large plush leather chair Lex motioned for her to sit before taking the the identical one across from her. "So I am I right in assuming that you came all this way to tell me off?" He asked an amused smile playing at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Well that and I wanted to ask you some questions." she said firmly sitting straighter in her seat.  
  
"Let me guess. About the suicides?" he continued his smile begining to disappear.  
  
"Yes." Her reply was unappologetic.  
  
"Your unbelieveable, Do you know that?" He asked, leaning back in his seat. The look in his eye was one of complete admiration.  
  
"So are you going to help me." She asked, aggrivation slipping into her tone.  
  
"Help you what? Investigate the case? I am not a detective Miss. Sullivan. I think Ill leave the crime solving to the police." Reaching out he selected a blue bottle from off a small stand next to him. Offering her one he took a quick sip, making sure his eyes never left her face.  
  
Chloe found his tone to be completely infuriating. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "If you are not interested in learning more about this case then why were you visiting Alison Fincher in the hospitle at twelve forty last night." Chloe asked. It was her turn to smirk.  
  
His smile didn't falter but she noticed that a bit of his smug attitude evaporated as he shifted in his seat. Leaning forward, instead of frowning or yelling his smile grew wider. "Did you follow me?" he asked his eyes twinkeling.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Chloe said with a huff.  
  
"I don't have to flatter myself. The facts speak for themselves. You, Miss. Sullivan, are completly infatuated with me." Relaxing back into his seat every bit of his cocky attitude returned and then some.  
  
"I most certainly am not!" Chloe said barely containing her anger. "Your just trying to change the subject. What do you know abut Alice Fincher? Why did it say in the paper that she died and why is she in an asylm."  
  
"I think it should be obvious, even to you, why the young lady needs psychiatric help. As for the paper I suppose you would have to speak with the editor about that."  
  
"But you went to talk to her. Didn't she tell you anything?"  
  
"Miss Sullivan that girl was out of her mind when I went to visit her. She was in shock. She didn't say a single word the whole time I was there."  
  
"What about this?" Chloe asked reaching into her pocket and pulling out the folded piece of paper Lana had given her. "Do you know what this symbol means?"  
  
"Why can't you leave this thing be? It's over Chloe."  
  
"What makes you so sure? Did you know that this is not the first time that this has happened?"  
  
"I had my suspicions."  
  
"So you admit that it could happen again and yet you choose to ignore it. Now you are the one who is unbeleivable. Whats the matter with everyone in this town? Is everyone too scared to face the truth."  
  
"I don't think fear has anything to do with it."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I dont know."  
  
"Are you scared Lex?"  
  
"I am worried about the safty of my friends. Thats all."  
  
"So why don't you help them by helping me solve this?"  
  
"I don't know anything."  
  
"Do you know anyone by the name of Bethany Starling?"  
  
"Why did you ask me that?"  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
"Where did you hear that name?"  
  
"I think she may have something to do with these killings."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Do you know who she is."  
  
"This conversation... is over." 


	5. day 3 part2

Thank you's to: Merrie, scifichick774, NickyJean, Queen of Tact, Settie, Tayoni, Kandice, and bramslullaby. You make it all worth it.  
  
(Authors note: I recently learned that it takes three hours to reach Metropolis not one like i had previously been writing. In futute chapters it will take three hours to get there, in past chapters it takes one. Please over look this as you over look my bad spelling, grammer and contunity. Thanks. )  
  
Day 3 part 2  
  
*** 1:24 pm November 3rd  
  
Driving down the road towards her home Chloe had mixed feelings about her conversation with Lex Luthor. The man was every bit as slick and elusive at answering her questions as his reputation had let on but still she couldn't keep the smile from her face. She was proud. She had caught Lex Luthor off guard.  
  
It had only lasted a second but the look that had flashed across his eyes when she had asked him about Bethany Starling had been a definate look of recognition. Now, more than ever she was sure that he was hiding something, but what? She needed to get home and do more research into that name.  
  
Pulling into her short driveway Chloe smiled wider as she recogniozed the familiar form of Clark Kent sitting on her front stoop. "Hiya Clark. " She greeted him happily as she approached her front entrance. "What brings you out here?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I thought id just stop by and say hi." He said quickly averting his large green eyes away from her as his thick black hair slipped in front of his face, masking his guilty expression. Right away Chloe could tell something was up. Clark was a horrible liar.  
  
Narrowing her eyes at her friend Chloe grinned. "Okay spill it. What are you hiding?" She asked quickly as she opened her front door, inviting her friend into her empty house.  
  
Clark followed his friend into her home, watching her as she picked up her mail, flipped on the lightswitch and flopped onto the large green couch before looking her in the eye. "Well, actually I...." As he began speaking, he shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortably.  
  
Chloe looked over at her sweet farmboy friend expectantly. There were so many things she wanted to hear him say. "Have a seat, Clark. Make yourself comfortable." She said as casually as she could.  
  
Taking the lazy-boy chair next to the couch Clarks expression turned slightly serious as he gave his friend a wan smile. "Actually Lex asked me to come over here and talk to you." He admitted a little uneasily.  
  
"Lex! What the hell?! I was just over there. When did you talk to him?" Chloe asked incredulously.  
  
"I guess it was right after you left." He said with a shrug.  
  
"And you didn't waste any time doing his bidding, did you? I can't believe it." She said bouncing angrely in her seat. "I suppose he wants you to try and talk me out of this too now, huh?" The small girl said folding her arms defiantly across her chest, a pained expression shined clearly in her glassy eyes. Averting her wounded gaze from her friend Chloe pretended to focus on a spot on the carpet.  
  
"Actually I think he has given up on trying to stop you. All he asked me to do was to keep an eye on you." He began. "Lex wanted me to make sure that you were okay. He is worried about you Chloe. I am worried about you." Clark said standing up and moving over to sit next to her on the couch. Slipping a friendly arm around the upset girl's shoulders Clark attempted to convince her that he was there to help, not hurt  
  
"Yeah well thanks for the concern but I can take care of myself." Chloe spat although she did not pull away from his touch. Conflicted emotions began to surge to the surface of the young reporters mind and she couln't help but be flattered despite her anger.  
  
"Come on Chloe. Dont be like that. You know I am your friend. Let me help you." Clark pleaded. His voice was low but calm. The type of tone that made you feel as if everything was going to work out.  
  
"Well I guess its not your fault." She began, turning towards her friend. "Its just that Lex is being such a pain. I think he knows more than he is letting on." She hesitantly revealed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Clark's expression was not shocked, just curious.  
  
"Well, its like when I am talking to him he won't directly answer any of my questions and what he does say only seems to complicate things more." Her voice was exasperated. She was becoming desperate for answers.  
  
"Thats just the way Lex is." Clark shrugged. "He's mysterious. Everyone knows that he has had a rough past. He's got a lot of secrets." Clark admitted easily, trying to defend his infuriating friend.  
  
"Thats exactly what I mean. Do you think he might be mixed up in this some how?" She hated mentioning her suspicions to Clark since he was such good friends with Lex but she needed someone to confide in and Clark was so easy to talk to. Besides he was the most honest person she knew.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked his large eyes looked innocent but his tone revealed an equal measure of suspicion.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he was a member of a dark cult?" She suggested. It sounded a little lame but it was the best guess she had so far.  
  
"Lex, a member of a cult. That doesn't sound right." Clark replied shaking his head.  
  
"Your the one who brought up his shady past and we all know Luthor's have lots of secrets." Chloe countered making the once crazy statement seem slightly more plausible.  
  
"Yeah but... I don't know. Lex just seems smarter than that." His tone was uncertain but Clark was quick to defend his friend.  
  
"Just because he is smarter than that now does not mean that he always was." Chloe suggested carefully.  
  
"Even if thats true, there is nothing we can do about it." Clark said unable to deny the possibility any longer.  
  
"Maybe you could talk to him. He trusts you. He might confide something to you that he would not tell anyone else."  
  
"Actually I already asked him if he knew anything yesterday in the Talon."  
  
"What did he tell you?" Chloe asked hopefully.  
  
"He told me he had a bad feeling about everything." Clark recalled.  
  
"Yeah i bet he does." She replied hotly. "I should have just brought Pete along with me. Then maybe Lex would not have been so withholding.' Chloe stated a glint of anger shining in her eyes.  
  
"If you brought Pete he probally wouldn't even have opened the door." Clark said with a slight laugh before his demeanor became a little more serious, " Chloe, whats the matter. I know this is a great story but your being very reckless. Why is this thing so important to you?"  
  
"I don't know Clark." She began slowly and it was her turn to look guilty. "This is going to sound crazy but since i started investigating this thing I have been... seeing things."  
  
"What kind of things?" Clark asked quickly moving forward in his seat. His body suddenly became very rigid and his face very serious. She recognized the look immediatly, as the same expression he used when he was about to save someone. She had come to think of it as the hero look. Chloe felt slightly happier as she noted that Clark Kent was staring at her with the very concerned gaze that he usually reserved for Lana.  
  
"Awful things." She admitted slowy. "Like dead babies and people in the mirror who are not me. It hard to explain."  
  
"You found a dead baby?" He asked shocked.  
  
"It wasn't real Clark. It was a dream." An exasperated sigh slipped from between her lips.  
  
A look of relief passed across Calrks face. "Well, of course you are having bad dreams Chloe. Anyone looking at all the horrible stuff you are investigating would have the same reaction." he stated logically.  
  
"Yeah but you don't understand Clark. It was more than a dream. It seemed so real and earlier today at the Talon I wasen't even sleeping when it happened."  
  
"What do you think is happening?"  
  
"I dont know but i think ill know a lot more when i find out who Bethany Starling is and what this symbol means."  
  
Clark frowned at Chloes responce. "Maybe you should stop researching this. Let the police do their job. I dont want you to get hurt."  
  
"Now you sound like Lex."  
  
"Is that so bad. You know he only has your best interests at heart."  
  
"Yeah right. You mean he has his own interests at heart."  
  
"Believe it or not Chloe he likes you more than you think and when Lex makes a friend he will do anything for them. Trust me I know." He said sincerly.  
  
Chloe was speechless for a long momet. Clark was always so passionate when he spoke about Lex. He acted like he could so easily relate to the smug billionaire but Chloe could not see how. Clark was kind and sweet and giving. He was pure and honest and when he wasnt off saving someone's life he was pretty reliable.  
  
Lex on the other hand was cocky and rich with more secrets then the great pyramids. He was a self absorbed jerk who broke hearts and used people for his own benifit. He was not worthy of a minute of her time or thoughs, right? After a moment of consideration Chloe gathered herself together. "I know Clark but i can't leave this up to the police. They think it is just a couple of student suicides. I don't think they have any idea about what is going on."  
  
Clark sighed running a tan hand through his dark hair exasperated at his stuborn friend. "Okay. I can see I am not going to be able to talk you out of this so I am going to have to do the next best thing. As long as you are investigating this case i am not going to leave your side. i need to be sure that you are safe 24 hours a day."  
  
"I am flattered Clark but i don't really think i am in that much danger. Who ever is trying to scare me is doing just that. If they could hurt me i think they would have done it by now, dont you think?"  
  
"Yeah....." He began slowly. " But i am still not going to leave you alone. Besides I promised Lex id keep you safe."  
  
"Whatever." Chloe said happily defeated. "Ill just put you to work halping me then." A wide grin suddenly spread across the girls face and an uncontrolled surge of happiness passed through her body. Absently she considered what had brought on the sudden feeling of joy. Was it the fact that Clark wanted to protect her...or Lex?  
  
Either way she was unable to wipe the grin from her face. Reaching out she picked up the stack of mail and absently she began to check for her name. The young reporter was only slightly shocked when she located an envelope in the back that was identical to the one that she had recieved only a few hours earlier at the Talon. "Hmmmm... take a look at this Clark." Chloe said flashing him the envelope.  
  
"It looks like your helper has sent you a new message." Clark stated interested.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Chloe asked suspiciously.  
  
"Pete called me when you guys came back from Metropolis.' Clark replied quickly.  
  
"No wonder Lex keeps his secrets to himself. With how much you guys gossip the whole town would know everything about him in the span of a week." Chloe joked cheerfully as she began to open the envelope.  
  
"What does it say?" Clark asked impaitently, watching his friend carefully tearing the paper.  
  
"I am not sure. Its an address but it's not in Smallville."  
  
"Let me guess, Metropolis?" he asked his tone certain.  
  
"Bingo." She grinned.  
  
"Does it say anything else?" He asked curiusly eyeing the paper.  
  
"Just a bunch of numbers." Chloe said shaking her head. "It must be some kind of code but i have no idea what it could mean."  
  
"I guess this means we are going to Metropolis." Clark said , a look of mischief glittering in his eye.  
  
"Twice in one day. This has to be some kind of record. I am definatly going to need to get some gas before we go."  
  
"And Pete." Clark interjected quickly."  
  
"Definatly Pete." She replied grabbing her keys.  
  
*** 5:05 pm November third  
  
Pete was the navigator as Chloe manuevered through the booming metropolis that was aptly named Metropolis city. Reading from a map that was tucked into his friends glove compartment and using the address provided in the anonymous letter Pete was quickly able to locate the enormous building the was perched in the heart of the huge city. "Thats it."Pete said indicating the monsterous structure to their right. "This is the address on the paper...What is it?"  
  
"Its the Metropolis library." Chloe said quickly. "Are you sure that this is the right place?" Chloe asked uncertain.  
  
"Posative." Pete replied his voice filling the girl with new found hope.  
  
"The letter lead us to a library?" Clark asked confused from the backseat. "Why didn't whoever sent you the note just write Metropolis Citizen's library on it?"  
  
"I don't know?" Chloe stated excitedly, shutting off her car. "But I am definatly going to find out but first I am going to figure out why we were lead here. You guys coming?"  
  
Two quick nodds and the three of them quickly moved towards the gigantic library.  
  
Stepping into the building Chloe was surprised. The inside of the library was the exact opposite of the ancient gothic facade that adorned the entrance. Inside the decour was very modern looking. Everything was either metal, glass or some sort od sophesticated space age plastic. Up to date computer systems lined almost every wall. Even the librarians looked like they had just stepped out of the latest issue of vogue and GQ.  
  
Spotting a very prissy looking blond woman standing behind a counter Chloe quickly approached her. Walking up to the smart looking woman Chloe pulled the mysterious envelope from her pocket. Studdying the number code on the paper it was pretty clear to her now that it was some kind of book code. Looking at the first set of numbers Chloe asked the stern looking book keeper if she knew where the book could be located.  
  
Scanning the decimal system the woman paused a moment in thought before pointing to a section of the room far in the back. "Go down those stairs and make a right. The occult section is 96.45 - 305.67." frowning at Chloe and her friends the woman gave them a long hard look as if she didn't trust their nature before briskly walking away.  
  
Chloe did not waste any time. Moving quickly towards the staircase she flew down the stairs, Clark and Pete trailing close behind. Easily locating the room that the woman had spoken of Chloe set to work. The downstairs was not as glamorous at the upstairs but it was still pretty impressive. Looking at her paper Chloe hurridly began to search for the correct book. As she looked, the titles of the volumes that surrounded her caused the hair on the back of her neck to bristle.  
  
Books about witches and warlocks as well as magic and sorcery lined the shelves but what really grabbed her attention were the books on torture and sacrafice. The covers were very graphic, depicting horrible scenes of pain and bloodletting. Grimacing Chloe tried to ignore the terrible images that kept popping into her head, instead focusing on the fact that soon she was going to have one hell of a good clue. Perhaps this book would hold the secrets that would unveil this sorted mystery.  
  
Reaching the place that the book would have been located Chloe frowned. It was not there. She felt her heart sink in her chest but she tried to remain chipper. Perhaps the librarian had just mis-stocked it she thought hopefully although she doubted that the commanding looking woman upstairs was even capible of such a mistake. After a a few more minuets of searching the young reporter turned to her friends. "Why isen't it here?" She asked in despair, throwing her arms up into the air. "It should be right here." she shouted pointing at the empty space on the shelf.  
  
"Maybe the book is in another section of the library?" Pete suggested hopefully.  
  
"Or maybe it just hasen't been put back out on the shelf yet." Clark chimed in although the lack of emotion in his tone made her heart sink even further rather than cheer her up. Trudgging back up the stairs Chloe felt defeated, her chin leaned against her chest as she staired at the ground, lost in thought.  
  
Upstairs she once again scanned the room. Spotting the same librarian in the corner next to a large tropical fish aquarium she watched as the woman worked on one of the library computers. Quickly approaching her Chloe frowned down at the older woman. "Excuse me but could you please tell me where i could find this book." Chloe asked a trace of hope still left in her tone as she once again pointed to the number on the page.  
  
The woman gave the young girl a look of pure loathing before speaking. "I already told you where to find that book. Occult section down the stairs to the right." The woman hissed.  
  
"Yeah we just checked there. Its not there." Chloe said attempting to keep the anger out of her voice.  
  
"Then it muct be rented out." The woman stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Do you have another copy of the book?" Chloe asked quickly.  
  
"What' the title?" the woman asked suddenly switching screens on her computer.  
  
"Um... I am not sure." Chloe said slightly embarassed.  
  
"Let me see the number again." The woman barked glaring at Chloe.  
  
Handing her the paper Chloe watched with a sinking feeling as the woman began to type. Scanning the screen the woman spoke in a clear even tone. "The title of that book is modern witchcraft: signs and symbols." Chloe quickly jotted down the informatin as she practically leanded over the womans shoulder to get as much information as she could. "It says here that currently we only carry one copy of that book and it is, at present, unavailable." The woman stated giving Chloe an aggrivated look.  
  
The young blond girl didn't even notice. She was too busy staring at the glowing screen that sat in front of her. A surge of hatred and dispair once again flooded her mind as she stared at the one word on this earth that she did not want to see on the screen. It was only one short six letter word but that one word was anough to fill her heart and mind with a new found anger that until recently she had thought she was incapible of feeling. That one word, sitting next to the title renter, was Luthor.  
  
*** 5:56 pm November 3rd  
  
"I can't believe it!" Chloe shouted as she drove down a crowded street. "He did it to me again!." Chloe stated pounding on her steering wheel with her small fist. Her body and mind were livid with wrath. This was the last straw. She was going to go back to Smallville and if Lex did not let her see that book then he was in for a world of trouble. So far she had been super cool but no more. He had seen the last of sweeet Chloe Sullivan. If he did not cooperate with her Lex Luthor was about to meet Chloe Sullivan, mega-bitch.  
  
"Come on Chloe. There was no way that he could have known that some stranger would send you a secret letter telling you to rent out the book." Clark stated logically. "He was probally attempting to figure out what the sign was himself. After all it was written on the wall of his home and workplace in blood."  
  
"I don't care! He is messing up my investigation and i am not going to stand for it any longer." Chloe shouted angrely as she swerved her vechicle to avoid a passing car.  
  
"Whoa, Chloe. Calm down. I hate Luthor as much as anyone but thats no reason to drive like a maniac." Pete stated, honestly frightened of the young girls driving.  
  
"I am calm Pete! I am so calm right now. Wait until I see Lex. Then you will see what angry Chloe Sullivan looks like."  
  
"Man, I hope I never do anything to piss you off this bad." Pete said smiling over at Chloe, a look of admiration in his eyes. "I almost feel bad for Luthor."  
  
"Look maybe there is another way to get the information." Clark suggested, attempting to distract Chloe's rage from his friend.  
  
"Like how?" Chloe asked curiously, not believing it.  
  
"Well, I mean the Metropolis Library can't be the only library that carries that book." Clark said. "I mean now that we know the title of the book maybe we can find a copy in another library or bookstore." He suggested hopefully.  
  
"Clark your a genuis! I can't believe i didnt think of that." Chloe practically shouted as she screeched to an abrupt hault in front of a sudden red light. 'Where do you think we should go to look?" she asked, her mind suddenly alive with ideas.  
  
"How about there." Pete said pointing out the window. Leaning forward Chloe shifted her line of vision to the place that Pete was gesturing to. Her bright blue eyes grew wide with excitement as she read aloud. "Madame Blacks house of Wizardry. Perfect." She said clapping her hands together. An uncontrolled grin quickly spread across her face as she carefully shifted her car into gear and began to turn into the small buildings parkinglot.  
  
*** 6:06 pm November 3rd.  
  
A tinkeling bell chimed as Chloe stepped into the tiny building. The spicy aroma of insence fillled the air, the scented smoke billowing from every available space in the dimly lit room. Almost everything in the building was either black or white making the decur look like it had been lifted from an old black and white episode of the Adams Family. With the fake skulls and plastic candle holders the atmosphere was more amusing then chilling.  
  
"Excuse me." Chloe began, grabbing the attention of the only woman in the room. The raven haired beauty spun around to face her. She was definatly older then Chloe but not ancient. She was perhaps in her late thirties. Her lineless face was smooth and ageless but her eyes revealed a wisdom and intelligence that seemed far beyond her years.  
  
"How may i be of service to you, young lady?" the woman asked, her voice was as sleek and graceful as her movements.  
  
"Do you have a book called modern magic, signs and symbols?" Chloe voice was desperate as she took a step closer to the elegant woman.  
  
A wide grin spread across the womans face and she suddenly seemed to reguard Chloe with a new found respect. "Of course i do." The woman stated walking towards a large column filled with books. "It is essencial for the beginner witch." she continued scanning the shelf. Reaching out with long slenger fingers the woman removed a tall slim volume. "Are you interested in witchcraft?" the woman asked Chloe curiously, not even giving Pete or Clark, who were checking out the live rats, in the corner, a second glance.  
  
"Um.....yes." Chloe stated quickly eyeing the book as if it were the greatest treasure on earth.  
  
"Good." The woman said running her hand along the glossy leather that covered the text. "Tell me young lady. What makes you so interested in this book?" the woman asked studdying the young reporters face.  
  
"Actually, I am trying to find out the meaning of this symbol." Chloe said reaching into her pocket, feeling for the familiar piece of paper. Pulling out the drawing Lana had given her the previous day Chloe handed it to the woman.  
  
"Ah...yes." Madame Black said with a smile as she glanced at the symbol. "The sign of the lacrose."she said easily. Opening up the book she quickly flipped through the pages scanning them until she reached a page about three fourths in. Propping it open on the counter she pointed at the picture with the tip of her long black fingernail. "This is what you want to know?"  
  
Leaning forward to study the picture Chloe felt a tremor of excitement and puzzlement course through her body. "The sign of the lacrose." Chloe read aloud before reading the caption beneath. "A symbol of a powerful sacrafice." Turning to stare at the woman with a mixture of confusion and hope, Chloe asks. "What does this mean?"  
  
"The sign of the lacrose is a very rare and very strong symbol. It appears around a great sacrafice. It is said that when Abraham was going to sacrafice his son that the sign of the lacrose appeared on the boys body." The woman said mysteriously. "What makes you so interested in this symbol?" the woman asked curiously.  
  
Chloe paused a moment in thought, pondering how much of the truth she should reveal. Since the woman seemed pretty educated on the subject Chloe decided to tell her as much as she could in the hopes that the woman might have something to add to the mystery. "Four of my friends killed themeselves on Halloween. This symbol was found on the wall where they died." Chloe admitted.  
  
"Where was this?" The woman asked suddenly very interested.  
  
"Smallville, about three hours away."  
  
"Ah. The new found home of the banished Lex Luthor. Am i right?" The woman asked with knowledgeable ease.  
  
"Thats right?" Chloe said unable to keep the anger out of her tone at the mention of his name. "Do you know Lex?"  
  
"Of course."The woman told Chloe as if she were crazy for asking. "The name Luthor is not unknown among the witching community."  
  
"I wonder if that has anything to do with the fact that Lionel is satan?" Pete whispered to Clark.  
  
"Never mention that name in my presence again!" the woman quickly snapped at Pete, her face twisting into a sneer of rage. Pete's eyes grew wide and he quickly took a step backwards before squeeking out a mumbled okay.  
  
"Wow. I take it your not a fan of the Luthors either." Chloe stated brightly.  
  
"Quite the contraty young lady." The woman said her anger fading. "While I may lothe the existance of the older Luthor, Lex on the other hand is as precious to me as anything else on this earth. I would sacrafice my life to keep that boy alive." Madame Blacks voice was filled with such sincerity and passion that Chloe had to wonder just how well this woman knew Lex. Suddenly Chloe felt a spark of uncontrolled jealousy fill her heart.  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked quickly. She did not mean to sound as defensive as she did but she could not help it.  
  
"He is very special." The woman answered her eyes shiny and distant.  
  
"What makes him so special?" Chloe asked confused.  
  
Seeming to snap back to reality Madame Black turned her attention back to Chloe. "If you do not know that young lady, then perhaps you were not ment to know." She answered cryptically. "But I sense that something in you knows how special he is. I can feel your desire for him."  
  
Chloe blinked in surprise speechless for a short moment before finding words. "What?! No. Your sences must be wrong. The only thing I feel for Lex Luthor is a lot of anger." Chloe quickly explained shaiking her head vigeriously.  
  
"Suit yourself." the woman said with a mischevious smirk.  
  
Chloe was tired of mysteries. She wanted real answers. "Do you know what Lex Luthor might have to do with this symbol?" Chloe asked her tone demanding. as she attempted to shift the conversation back to the case.  
  
"Perhaps that is something you should ask him yourself." the woman replied gently.  
  
"I have asked him. He wont tell me anything." she said huffily. "Your *precious* Lex Luthor is an asshole. He wont help me at all."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that but unfortunatly I also cannot help you. All i can do is sell you this book. Do you want it?"  
  
"Yes i want the book." Chloe said huffily feeling put off. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was five minuets until six thirty. She was going to have to leave soon if she was going to be home before her father got off work. Paying the woman for the book Chloe grabbed her purchase and with one last look at the place she walked out the door.  
  
*** 6:29 pm November 3rd  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of that lady suggesting you like Lex Luthor. What a phony. " Pete stated disturbed from the passenger seat of the car as the trio made their way back home.  
  
"I know." Chloe agreed though she found the idea of the woman thinking she liked Lex disturbing for a whole differnt reason. The woman did not come off as a liar. What if she wasn't a fraud? Did she maybe have feelings for Lex? Chloe's mind was ragged and the subject was as confusing as the mystery she was trying to solve. Pushing those thoughts aside she focused all her attention on the road in front of her.  
  
"You know this book is pretty interesting." Clark said from the backseat."  
  
"You going to become a witch now, Clark?" Pete teased his friend.  
  
"Actually it says in here that male witched are called warlocks." Clark said in a superior tone.  
  
"Oh Yeah. You think thats what Lex is Chloe? A warlock?" Pete asked turning his attention back to the pretty blond next to him.  
  
"I don't know." Chloe admitted slowly. "I mean if those kids were somekind of sacrafice, like the symbol seems to mean then who else would be doing the sacraficing, and for what reason?"  
  
"Its Lex." Pete said quickly. " Who else could it be?" He asked confusion filling his voice.  
  
"It dosn't have to be Lex." Clark interjected a little angrly. "I don't think you should be blaming him for something that you have no proof of. He already has enough rumors to deal with considering all the stuff the inquisitor has comes up with. He doesn't need to be blamed for something like this with out any hard facts to back it up."  
  
"Ill never understand what you see in that guy.' Pete said bewildered, shaking his head. "But i guess Chloe knows all about that since she *desires* him.' Pete said bursting out into fresh laughter.  
  
Chloe could feel her cheeks begin to flush and attempting to cover up her embarassment she forced herself to laugh along with him. "Yeah right." she said quickly. " I desire to punch him in the face." she said which was not a lie.  
  
"Oh man! Hey Chloe, your not going to believe this but guess what?" Clarks voice suddenly came excited from the backseat.  
  
"What." Chloe said quickly, Clarks suddenly excited tone becoming contagious.  
  
"Guess who wrote this book." he asked cheefully a wide grin spreading across his face..  
  
"Who?" Chloe replied curiouslty  
  
"Guess." Clark teased cheerfully.  
  
"Tell me." Chloe demanded impaitently. She did not like to be forced to wait.  
  
"Bethany Starling." Clark said proudly. 


	6. day 4 part1

Thank you's to: Merrie, scifichick774, NickyJean, Queen of Tact, Settie, Tayoni, Kandice, bramslullaby, MitchPell, P.C. LEE, and HumbugGirl. You guys rule!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Day 4  
  
*** 5:20 am November 4th  
  
Chloe woke up with a jolt, her eyes suddenly springing open as her body sat up. Large black pupils starred into an endless void of darkness. Quickly switching on her bed side lamp the young girl illuminated the small area that surrounded her with a dim pinkish glow. The low light caused long eerie shadows to form across her bedroom walls creating strange and forboding shapes that both interested and frightened her. The room was silent. The sound of her wall clock was the only noise that broke the resounding quiet in her home. Glancing at the time, she saw that it was nearly dawn. It was always darkest before the dawn.  
  
A sudden chill ran up her spine causeing the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to rise and Chloe froze in place. What had caused her to wake up? Glancing around the room the young girl could feel her body growing tense with fear. Straining her ears she listened for any unfamiliar sound that might alert her to the presence of something else. Unable to locate another person Chloe let out a long deep breath.  
  
"Your just being silly." she reassured herself. "All this crazyness is effecting your mind." she said with a slight laugh. Hopping up from her bed the young girl moved casually towards her door on her way to fetch a refreshing glass of water. Suddenly a low rumble from below her bed caught her attention.  
  
Chloe's body began to tingle with surprise and she froze in her movements, her hand hovering motionless above the doorknob. "Hello?" she said quietly unable to do anything else.  
  
Her non-threatening greeting was answered by a repeat of the sound. Alow thud eminated from below her bed followed by a soft grinding sound. Unconsiously Chloe took a step back. Reaching out she quickly flipped up the switch next to her bedroom door flooding the room with 100 watts of brilliant white light. Her eyes frantically darted around the room, taking in everything surrounding her.  
  
Searching desperatly for anything out of the ordinary Chloe felt her heart beating furiously in her chest. All seemed well but unfortunatly the light that illuminated the room in a brilliant glow did not reach beneath the bed. The shadowy area there remained a frightening enigma.  
  
A third repeat of the sound caused Chloe to start but rather then run away the stubborn girl began to causiously walk towards the bed. Still several feet away she knelt down ducking her head low so that she could see into the dark area below her matress. Brushing her blond hair out of her face Chloe saw something moving. Whatever it was, it was definatly coming towards her. Jumping to her feet she quickly backed away, her eyes never leaving the area in front of the bed.  
  
Preparing to shout for her father Chloe opened her mouth wide. Her terrified scream caught in her throat and suddenly her lips froze in a strange O shape as her eyes grew wide. The corner of what was clearly the edge of the borrowed oujia box slowly appeared from beneath the bed. It was as if unseen hands were pushing the box directly towards her. It slowly glided smoothly across the carpeted floor until it reached the center of her room where it abruptly stopped. The small girl just stared in horrified fascination unable to do anything else besides breath.  
  
The box just sat there motionless for a long moment as Chloe stared dumbfounded. Then without a sound the lid suddenly popped off, flipping over and landing next to the bed, revealing the flat board inside. The trianglular shaped oracle was sitting right on top of the oujia board.  
  
Chloe was sure that she had not left it that way because she had read that you are not supposed to leave the oracle on top of the board. Supposedly the circuliar glass window imbedded in the center of the plastic device was a gateway to another world. She had been warned that leaving it on there could allow dark spirits to roam free.  
  
Of corse she did not believe any of that hocus pocus but right now her logical mind was unable to process her skepticsm. Her brain was too clouded with terror to accomplish anything besides gape. Hesitantly the young girl took a step towards the board. It did not move so kneeling next to it she leaned over the ominous surface and watched the small wooden device expectantly. Equal measures of horror and excitement swirled through her gut and Chloe found herself unable to do anything else beside stare at the oujia board.  
  
An uncontrollabe urge to touch the oracle suddenly overwhelmed her and slowly reaching out with one long finger Chloe prepared to use the board.  
  
"No don't!" A warning voice behind her broke the young girl from her trance and spinning around Chloe immediatly recognized the small red-headed boy whom she had dreamed about the night before. He was standing in her doorway.  
  
"Whats happening?" She asked rubbing her head, feeling slightly dazed.  
  
"She wants you Chloe." The pale boy said walking towards her. He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the last time she had seen him. An all black suit with a yellow and black striped tie. Studdying his youthful face, the blond reporter noticed that he looked a lot more tired then he had the previous night. His eyes seemed weary and sunken with age, like he had been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours. Chloe could sympathise.  
  
"Who wants me?" The reporter asked confused.  
  
"You know." He said quietly, his small hands playing uncomfortably with the hem of his suit jacket.  
  
"Bethany Starling?" She easily guessed. The astute reporter did not like where this conversation was going. Standing up she took a step away from the board and towards the little boy.  
  
"Yes." He agreed with a slight nod of his head.  
  
"What does she want with me?"  
  
"She wants to make you suffer." he said earnestly. His expression was sad. "I don't want you to get hurt." Looking her straight in the eye as he spoke his eyes revealed a seriousness that seemed uncharacteristic for someone so young.  
  
"Why does she want to hurt me?" The inquisitive girl asked puzzled. Fear welled up in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Because you are interfearing."  
  
Chloe understood immediatly what he ment by that. "What should I do?" She asked feeling hopeless.  
  
"Stay away from Alex."  
  
"You mean Lex."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? What is he hiding?"  
  
"He has many secrets."  
  
"Did he kill those kids?"  
  
"Not all of them."  
  
"Who helped him?"  
  
"You know who." He said giving her a fearful look. "She is after me. I have to go soon. I don't have much time."  
  
"Wait. Can you tell me why those kids were sacraficed?"  
  
"They wern't." He spoke, confused.  
  
"But the sign of the Lacrose was near them. Why was it there if they wern't sacraficed."  
  
"Don't you see. She used them. Just like she will use you if you are not careful. I have to go now."  
  
"No. Don't go. I have so many question." She pleaded.  
  
"Save your questions Chloe. Save yourself."  
  
"Wait! Why didn't Alison Fincher die? Who was the fourth person on that Halloween night two years ago?"  
  
"You will find all your answers at the cemetery, tomorrow. Good bye, Chloe. Be careful."  
  
"Don't....." Chloe reached out desperatly trying to touch the boy, wanting him to stay. Her hand easily passed through the empty area he had just occupied. He was gone. Chloe was alone.  
  
Turning back towards the box the young girl paused in her steps and blinked in surprise. It was gone. Daring to kneel down Chloe peeked under her small twin bed. Sitting innocently beneath the box springs and boards was the oujia board box, right where she had left it the night before.  
  
Chloe sighed completly disturbed and shook her head. Still feeling tired she slowly began to pull the covers of her bed back preparing herself for a few more hours of sleep. Gasping the young girl stumbled backwards. Written in blood across her white sheets were the words YOUR NEXT and sitting ominously in the center of the crimson stain was the cream colored oracle. Opening her mouth Chloe attempted to scream but her voice was strangled and no sound came out. Tears welled up in her eyes and suddenly she could not move.  
  
Horrified Chloe watched as the oracle slowly began to rise from the bed hovering several feet above the top of the matress before suddenly darting towards her. The sharp point of the small plastic device was aimed right at her head. Unable to dodge the oncoming weapon Chloe squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
After a brief second when nothing happened Chloe hesitantly opened an eye, preparing for the worst. Her eyes grew wide once again and his time when the young girl opened her mouth she was able to scream. Directly in front of her, instead of the deadly oracle's point, was the familiar face of the woman she had seen in her reflection at the Talon, the night before.  
  
The woman was standing inches away from her. Reaching her pale hand out towards Chloe. The look on her face was pure evil.  
  
Attempting to move away the Chloe realized that she was frozen to the spot. "Get away from me!" She shouted frantically as the skin of the woman's hand touched her arm. Quickly Chloe pulled away. The contact burned like nothing she had ever felt before and once again the the frightened reporter screamed.  
  
As the shrill sound of her shriek echoed through out the house, Chloe to wake up.  
  
*** 7: 32 am November 4th  
  
"Honey are you all right?" A concerened voice from the doorway asked her.  
  
Looknig up Chloe stared into the worried expression of her father. He was still wearing his pajama's and his salt and pepper hair was all mussed, sticking out in all directions. She had clearly woken him up with her shouts. "I am okay. I just had a nightmare." She said with a wan smile in an attempt to reassure her father.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" Gabe asked his daughter kindly, stepping into the room.  
  
"No. I just......" Chloe felt the phantom burn on her arm where the dream woman had touched her. Looking down at the spot where the flesh tingled Chloe saw that the skin there looked flawless. There was no mark. Sighing Chloe smiled in relief. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." she told her father standing up from her bed.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you honey?" He asked his daughter. The look in Gabe Sullivan's eye revealed Chloe's reassuring words had not completly convinced him.  
  
"What I need right now is a big hug." Chloe told her father honestly, hopping out of the bed, and wrapping her arms around her dads waist. Squeezing him tightly she felt him happily return the embrace. "I love you daddy." She said in a rare moment of sappyness.  
  
"I love you too." He said, his voice slightly surprised. All though her head was burried in her fathers strong chest Chloe could easily tell that he was smiling down at her. Pulling back, the young reporter grinned up at her father. "Ill cook breakfast." she said quickly before he could bring the subject of the nightmares back up. "Anything in particular you want?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Dosen't matter as long as there is lots of coffee." Gabe said with a smile.  
  
"My sentiments exactly.' Chloe said slipping her small hand into her fathers large one. She was glad he was there and smiling she walked with him down to the kitchen before preparing a nice wholesome breakfast for the two of them.  
  
*** 8: 52 am November 4th  
  
Chloe cruised down the bumpy Smallville streets on her way to the Talon. Although she did not need any coffee right now she was unsure of her next step in solving this mystery and since she did most of her best thinking between the bright yellow walls of the old movie theater she decided that it would be the best place for her to start the day's investigation.  
  
The streets were nearly empty on the early Sunday morning giving Chloe more time to focus on her next step in solving the crime. Although she had recieved several very good clues in the past few days it seemed that most of them were leading her no where and at present she seemed to be stuck at a dead end. Absently her mind began to wander to the night before.  
  
After dropping Pete and Clark off at home Chloe had quickly returned to her house just in time to greet her father at the door. She had barely made her curfew. Knowing she only had one more non-school day to solve this thing she had wanted to get as much research done the night before as she possibly could. It had been a very lucky surprise when Clark had discovered that the identity of the author of Modern magic was Bethany Starling and Chloe had been excited at the prospect of a new clue.  
  
When the intrepid reporter had returned home she had carefully and metciulouly looked over every inch of the oujia box and its contents for nearly an hour before sadly finding nothing out of the ordinary other than the multitude of papers with the name Bethany Starling scribbled all over them. She was running out of options.  
  
After that she had spent the better part of the night looking on the internet to see if anyone carried the book Modern Magic Signs and Symbols or any other information on the author of said book. Chloe had worked herself ragged and so far she had come up with nothing. Other than the fact that the woman had written a book on witchcraft Bethany Starling was still a complete mystery to her. She did not even have a bio in the back of her own book. It was like the woman did not want to be found.  
  
Chloe was not sure what to do now. There were so many questions that needed to be answered and there was only one person who could answer them. After her dream last night she was not even sure that Lex Luthor was someone she wanted to talk to. She recalled the chilling conversation that she had had with the young boy in her dream. He had basically told her that Lex was a murderer. That meant that he had killed at least one of the the kids involved in this story. Of course there was no reason for her to believe strange children in her dreams but there was also no reason for her not to believe him, right?  
  
Pulling to a stop at a four-way intersection Chloe made a impromptu decision. Before she went to the Talon this morning she would stop by Luthor castle and have a real conversation with Lex Luthor. She needed to know why he was trying to prevent her from solving this case. He could no longer hide behind the excuse that he was trying to protect her. That was bullshit. If he just wanted to keep her safe he could hire her a body guard. She was going to solve this thing and he was going to help her. That was final.  
  
Hitting her turn signal Chloe steared her car right instead of left, choosing the road that would lead her hopefully to some answers.  
  
*** 8:15 am November 4th  
  
Knocking on the intricatly carved french doors that lead into the huge stone mansion, Chloe braced herself for the worst. From here so many things were possible. A large variety of options ran through her head, some dangerous and some not. There was a chance that she could be putting herself in very real danger she mused. The idea both thrilled and frightened her. Mentally Chloe tried to prepare herself for anything.  
  
Unfortunatly in her attempt to prepare herself for anything she had not considered the possabillity of Lionel Luthor opening the door and when the intimadating man suddenly appeared in the front entrance Chloe found herself unable to do anything besides gape.  
  
"Can I help you young lady?" the older man asked looking slightly surprised at her presence. He seemed like he was on his way out.  
  
"Um....actually i was looking for Lex. Is he home." Chloe stammered finding it hard to meet the hateful mans hard gaze.  
  
"I imagine he is somewhere in the house." Lionel guessed with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
Choosing not to make direct eye contact with the powerful man Chloe looked down towards the ground as Lionel brushed quickly past her. As he moved next to her something in the bag he was carrying caught her eye and Chloe had to do a quick double take to be sure she was not seeing things. It was an exact copy of the book that she had bought the previous night at Madam Black's magic shop. The only differnce was that Lionels copy had the words Metropolis citizens library printed across the binder.  
  
Chloe stared stunned for a long moment and Lionel must have noticed because he paused in his movements to stare at the young reporter. "How do you know Lex again?" He asked the young girl suspiciously, shifting his bag away from her gaze.  
  
"Were just friends." Chloe quickly replied.  
  
"Humph." Lionel snorted giving the girl a disguisted look. "It seems Lex's friends are getting younger and younger these days. I knew my son was stupid but I thought he was smarter then to hang out with jailbait." He stated obviously trying to get a rise out of the young reporter.  
  
"Yeah well I suppose considering his relatives anyone he hangs out with would be a step up." Chloe spoke back, this time meeting his cruel gaze with unflinching resolve, her eye contact not wavering. She would not allow herself to be insulted by the likes of Lionel Luthor. She gave him the most bitchy smile she could muster.  
  
Lionel Luthors eyes quickly flashed with a sudden terrible rage that he quickly supressed. Glaring down at the girl he spoke through gritted teeth. "Young lady, if you know what is good for you you will make sure that this is the last time I see you at Luthor castle. Is that understood?" He hissed.  
  
Maybe it was because over the last few days she had become used to having her life threatened or maybe it was because she was begining to loathe this man more than anything else in existance but Chloe suddenly found herself unable to feel intimidated by Lionels words and quickly she replied her smile never faultering. She was getting tired of Luthor bullshit. "I understand, and trust me, the less i have to see you and your ass of a son the better."  
  
To Chloe's surprise Lionel actually smiled at her comment. "Sounds like the old Luthor charm has gotten to you, huh, young lady. What happened? He promise to call the next day and didn't. You better get used to that." He said giving her a quick once over. His eyes lingering far to long on certain parts of her female anatomy. Before she could aptly defend herself and give an equally biting remark Lionel was gone, having disappeared quickly around the corner.  
  
Chloe felt like chasing Lionel down and telling him off but unfortunatly this was his property and she did not have the time to waste so instead she chose to walk through the already opened door. After all she had pretty much been invited in by the snobbish jerk.  
  
*** 9 22 am November 4th  
  
Chloe walked through the enormous building, enjoying the fantastic decour as she searched the house for the younger Luthor. She had been walking around for several minuets seemingly unnoticed when she spotted a maid not far off, dusting a lamp. Coughing loudly she got the womans attention. "Excuse me do you know where Lex is?" Chloe asked politely wondering how weird it seemed to the woman for a young girl to be wandering around the building alone.  
  
"He is in the dining hall having his breakfast." The woman said slowly, her english obviously bad.  
  
"Where is that?"Chloe asked indicating that she had no idea how to get around this place.  
  
"Down the hall, make a left and you are there." The brunette replied struggeling with a thick forign accent as she pointed down a brightly lit corridor to their right.  
  
"Thank you." Quickly The small girl moved away before the woman could question her presence. As she briskly walked in the direction the maid had gestured to Chloe absently wondered how bizzare it was that someone could walk into Lex's home and him not even know about it. It must be very creepy she thought, living all alone in such a large place. Reaching the doorway the servant had spoken of Chloe paused in the entrance taking a moment to admire the glamorous diningroom.  
  
The room was enormous and so was the long narrow table that was perfectly placed in the center of the tiled floor. The surface of the expensive table was stained a dark cherry red and shined with a high gloss. At least fifty chairs, trimmed tastefully in gold and red velvet surrounded the impressive piece of furniature.  
  
The marble walls of the room were lined with lavish decorations and pricy tapestries. All of wich seemed to share the similar theme of war and victory. A large crystal chandiler hung high above the center of the table casting sparkeling star like illuminations across the ceiling. It was beautiful.  
  
Being the only person there, Lex was easy to spot in the gigantic room. Sitting at one end of the long table he sat in a chair that was easily large enough to be classified as a throne. He was completly silent as he sat in a pair of dark blue silk pajamas eating something out of a delicate looking porcelin bowl. The dark black robe he was wearing was made out of some unknown material but by the looks of it Chloe thought, it would be very soft to touch.  
  
The inquisitive reporter watched Lex for a long silent moment as he slowly ate. A pang of sadness stung her heart for him as she recalled the breakfast she had had with her father. It had been fun and loving. Filled with laughter and caring conversation. All Lex had was himself and silence.  
  
Wait a minute she told herself. This man was a killer. She shouldn't be feeling sympathy for him. If she was going to be feeling sympathy for anyone it should be the victems of the cult suicide. Confusion scrambeling her mind Chloe's brain began to reel with emotion.  
  
Once again the familiar feeling of guilt welled up in the reporters gut. She was convicting a man of a murder based on a dream she had had. Granted, it had been a very realistic dream but never-the-less it had only been a dream. It didn't seem fair to judge a person so harshly based on such flimsy evidence.  
  
Suddenly feeling very conflicted Chloe wondered why she had even come here. What did she expect to learn from a lonely billionaire who in all honesty had done nothing but try to protect her. He haden't even rented out the book. That had been his father.  
  
She was seriously considering turing around and leaving, and she would have, but that perticuliar moment happened to be the one that Lex chose to look up and notice her presence.  
  
"Miss. Sullivan, what are you doing here?" He asked confusion maring his face as he stood up from his seat. Chloe was not surprised to note his expression was not one of annoyance. Quite the contrary, he seemed genuinly pleased to have company. Absently Chloe wondered if he would have been as equally pleased to see anyone walk through the door or if the look of happiness that had jumped into his eyes had something to do specifically with her presence. To her surprise Chloe actually found herself hoping that it was her.  
  
"I was in the neigborhood." She said lamely with a shrug, suddenly feeling very stupid and self-consious for showing up unannounced. "I thought i would just drop by for a visit."  
  
"You have a very odd habit of showing up at the most unexpected times." Lex smirked slipping into his typical cocky attitude. "Would you like some sugar puffs?" He asked indicating the cereal he was eating. Chloe smiled at the fact that he was eating sugar puffs out of a bowl that probally cost more money then her computer.  
  
"No thanks. I have already had my sugar rush for the day." She stated with a smile, suddenly feeling slightly more at ease.  
  
"Well then lets move to a another room shall we?" He asked moving towards the doorway. Chloe's smile shifted to a grin as she noticed the pair of fluffy white bunny slippers that adorned his feet as he lead her through the house.  
  
"Anywhere but the library." Chloe joked, trailing closly behind the billionaire.  
  
"Losing your interest in the case?" Lex stated a hint of hopefulness in his tone.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"At least you are determined." He said lightly, moving toward a huge winding staircase that looked like it was taken right out of the movie gone with the wind. Chloe paused a moment to take in the beauty. Noticing the girl's sudden interest Lex also froze in his movements, taking a second to play tour guide.  
  
"My mother loved this staircase. It was put in specifically for her. The origional stairs were stone, not wood and had a somewhat less dramatic effect." he stated also admiring the splendid craftmanship of the lobby. Waiting until his guest resumed her trek up the stairwell Lex's attention shifted from the stairs to admire something else in the room.  
  
"Its stunning." Lex said his eyes never leaving the young reporter next to him.  
  
"Your mother had good taste." Chloe commented with a tone of genuine awe before she once again began to assend the stairs. Lex slowed his pace so that it matched the smaller girls steps.  
  
"Yes she did. She was beautiful." Lex stated his voice filled with a rare tone of passion. Chloe noticed that with the lack of his typical smug superior attitude Lex actually had a kind of genuine likeable quality. He seemed much more at ease speaking about his mother and wanting to continue to hear that tone Chloe decided not to drop the subject just yet.  
  
"She must have been a very special person." She stated watching Lex's face for a reaction. She was rewarded as a far away dreamy look suddenly appeared in his eyes and his usually emotionless features sofened as he replied.  
  
"She was great. She was fun, caring and full of life. There was never a moment when she was not doing something."  
  
"You must miss her very much." Chloe said feeling stupid saying something so obvious but it had just slipped out.  
  
"Of course." he replied, his expression returning back to its typiclal hardened facade.  
  
"I miss my mom too." Chloe said slowly in an attempt to relate with the young billionaire.  
  
Looking over at her Lex gave her a long studdying look before turning away and walking towards a room at the end of a long corridor. "Of course you do." He responded in such a low voice that Chloe barely caught it.  
  
Making a right turn they stepped into a room that Chloe recognized immediatly as Lex's study. Taking a seat in a plush green leather chair that the billionaire motioned to the young girl took a moment to take in her surroundings.  
  
"Pardon me. Ill be right back. I am just going to go put on something a little more appropriate." He said, gesturing towards his pajamas before walking towards a shelf of books.  
  
"More appropriate then bunny slippers?" Chloe asked with a grin.  
  
Smiling down at his feet Lex shrugged. "They were a gift from Clark. "They may not be the most glamorous part of my wardrobe but they're definatly the most interesting."  
  
"Right, Clark definatly has his own sense of style." Chloe agreed, her eyes shining with memory.  
  
"Lets just say its a good thing that Martha still buys his clothes." Lex stated wiith a nod before reaching out and carefully selecting a red book from the shelf. Pulling it back slightly a loud click could be heard behind the wall and suddenly the shelf moved backwards slightly, before sliding easily to the side. "Excuse me." He said, before walking into the room beyond.  
  
Craning her neck sightly Chloe was able to get a quick glimpse of the room beyond before the shelves sealed up behind him. Not surprisingly it was a bedroom. It was quite obvious from the decour that it was Lex's room. Most of the decorations were done in muted browns and neutral tones and everything, in the grand Luthor tradition, was oversized and obscenely expensive looking.  
  
With the quick observation skills of a practiced reporter Chloe was able to make a few surprising notes in the few seconds she was able to see into the billionaire playboys private space. Number one, he must not let the maid into his room, because he had clothing all over the floor and more than one empty bottle of alcohol sitting around. Number two, he must really like comicbooks because he had a ton of them scattered and stacked all over the place. Not exactly the image she had imagined the suite of the infamous Lex Luthor would look like. Of course, she supposed Lex probally didn't pick up a lot of woman in Smallville.  
  
Not so paitently the young reporter waited as her host changed. The urge to ramshack the mysterious man's study overwhelmed her but with quite a strain on herself Chloe stayed seated. The fact that she was able to restrain herself had nothing to do with will power or stregnth of mind. She would have definatly taken the oppertunity to look through his stuff if it were not for the all too obvious security camera mounted in the corner of the room.  
  
Crossing and uncrossing her legs Chloe sat silently until she heard the familiar click of the shelf once again moving and Lex suddenly appeared in the semi-secret entrance to the room. He looked very sharp, yet casual, dressed in a pair of perfectly pressed black Armani pants and a dark grey long-sleeved shirt. Calmly he strolled towards her like a predator stalking its prey, sleek and graceful. Every slight flex of his muscles, no doubt, was practiced and intentional... or maybe he was just born a natural leader. Either way Chloe found her gaze unable to deviate from his body as he moved across the room, taking the seat across from her.  
  
"So to what do I owe the honor of your company today, Miss Sullivan?" He asked lightly, though she was sure he was more then a little curious as to why she was here. As a matter-of-fact so was she.  
  
Carefully she considered how to answer the question. Getting a sudden flash of inspiration Chloe began. "I came because i owe you an appology."  
  
"Oh?" He replied a puzzled smile growing across his face. Clasping his hands across his lap he leaned back in his seat, reguarding her with a smug curiousity. "And what attrocity are you here to appologize for?" He asked rasing a perfectly arched brow.  
  
"For lying to you." She replied quickly. "I told you that I would quit investigating this case when you asked me the other day at the Talon." She hesitantly explained. "I lied to you and I am sorry." She said honestly. She had been feeling guilty about it since she spoke the words two days ago.  
  
"I see." He said with a sigh. "Well of course you are forgiven but, tell me Chloe, why are you still even investigating this case. You know the cops closed it this morning." Once again the use of her first name was not lost on her.  
  
"They did?!" Chloe asked suddeny outraged. "How could they. They don't even know anything." The familiar sting of rage pierced her heart, clouding her thoughts.  
  
"They know enough." He stated firmly. His tone was suddenly emotionless, and just like that he was all business again. All traces of the warm friendly man she had been talking to previously was gone. "The police had the good sense to leave this story be. I think you should too."  
  
"I know what you think, Lex." She spat. "You have made your opinion amply clear to me over the past few days." Chloe continued her anger rising. "As a matter of fact you have actually been quite pushy trying to get me to stop. Some people might even say suspiciously so." Her vicious tone hinted at more then a casual implication..  
  
Lex's eyes flashed dangerously, anger dancing in his spiteful gaze like fire. "Thats probally because some people are delusional drama queens who exaggerate things in order to make them into a more interesting story." His voice was deadly calm.  
  
"What!?" She was on her feet in seconds. "Well at least I am not the one walking around town thinking I am better than everyone else. Acting like its some great honor whenever i speak to anybody."  
  
"No, your too busy chasing after a guy who will never be anything more to you then a friend!" He stated standing up to face the young girl.  
  
"At least I have friends!" She shouted up at him.  
  
"I have friends!" He hollored back angrely, taking a quick step towards her. His tall lean frame, looming over her, was slightly intimidating but Chloe was not going to back down.  
  
"Who? Clark? Big deal. Clark likes everyone!" She spat the harsh words with unflinching venom. Immediatly she saw the sorrow flash across the rich man's eyes and quickly she regretted her words. She watched Lex's face soften slighty looking strartlingly wounded before shifing to the typically cold resolve she was used to seeing.  
  
"Well, Up until now i had considered you a friend." he said with brutal honesty. " I can see now that i was mistaken. If you will excuse me now I believe I have some work i need to attend to." His voice was strangly hollow.  
  
"Lex, I......" Uncontrolled errational tears suddenly sprung to the surface to her eyes. Things were not working out at all like she had planned. She did not mean to be so cruel. "I am sorry."  
  
"You have already appologized to me once today, Miss Sullivan. No need to do it twice. Consider your appology accepted. You can find your own way out I am sure, the same as you came in." he said turning from the young girl and busying himself with some papers on his desk.  
  
"Wait, Lex." She said rushing up to him. For some reason she felt panic in her stomach. She felt as if she was losing a friendship that she was not even aware that she had. "Listen." she spoke sincerly, looking up into his icy blue eyes. "I didn't mean what I said. Please don't be this way. I am sure if you gave more people the chance that they would like you." she said quickly, suddenly blushing furiously, aware of the fact that she sounded very corney.  
  
"People like you?" He asked his tone suddenly low and gentle.  
  
"Yes." she said quietly, breaking with his eye contact to look away. She was about to leave.  
  
She didn't get the chance. In once swift movement Lex leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against hers. Surprised, Chloe was unable to react as she flet his mouth press softly against hers. The kiss was confident but delicate as if he was sure of himself but clueless as to weather she would receprocate. Slowly large hands moved to cup the back of her head and neck, as the chaste kiss deepend.  
  
Chloe could feel her heart thundering in her chest as a warm tingeling feeling quickly spreading through out her body.The pressure of his velvety lips pressed against hers was a very unfamiliar and pleasant feeling and she was not sure how to react. Her mind was racing but the thoughts were such a jumble of confused images and ideas and his kiss was so distracting that it took a long moment for her to even gather the frame of mind to think.  
  
She could feel his warm tongue slide across her bottem lip, and a chill of excitement coursed through her body. She never wanted this too end. The feel of his breath on her face thrilled her. Then as quick as the kiss started it stopped and she watched as Lex pulled back releasing her from his gentle grip. His face was a mask of calm indiffernce. Only his eyes revealed a carefully guarded look of uncertainty.  
  
"I um...." Chloes mind was scattered. She felt so confused. She needed desperatly to get away and think.  
  
"Was I wrong?" He asked his eyes searching hers.  
  
"No." She stammered, unable to grasp what had just happened but sure that she had enjoyed it.  
  
"Good." A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth before he once again leaned forward. Bringing his mouth to hers he did not waste any time. Wrapping his arms around her wast he pulled the small reporter flush against his body as he kissed her passionatly. It was as if all his pent up anger was being released into this kiss and Chloe could feel her legs go weak as she felt his tongue once again running along the entrance to her mouth.  
  
She took in a sharp breath as she felt his tongue slip between her lips. She was unprepared for a reaction like this from Lex. Her body melted as skillful hands ran over her curves, lingering on the places that got a posative reaction from her. She could feel herself trembeling under his touch. No one had ever kissed her like this. She was unsure what to do. She wanted to touch him.  
  
Reaching out she placed her palms on his chest, running her fingertips across the tight fabric that clung to his body. She could feel the quick pounding of his heart beat beneath her touch. Her hands explored lower as she felt the tight muscles of his abbs. Timidly she slipped her hands below the soft fabric of his shirt to touch the bare skin beneath. Her inexperience made her feel slightly childish but apparently she was doing something right becase the low sound of pleasure that eminated from between his parted lips was enough to indicate to her that he was enjoying this as much as she was.  
  
Pulling her head back Chloe took a quick breath desperatly needing the oxygen. Strong arms squeezed her tighter to him and shifting his head to her neck she could feel the warmth of his tongue as he places trails of kisses there, working his way up to her ear. His breath was hot and quick in her ear. " Chloe?" He whispered biting lightly at her lobe.  
  
"Yes?" she said arching her head back at his touch.  
  
"Promise me something." He said running his hand through her short blond hair.  
  
"What?" She asked, not really paying attention.  
  
"Promise me you wont look into this story anymore." He said between kisses.  
  
Chloe paused in her gentle exploratin of his body. "What?" She asked genuinly confused as she let his words sink in. Pulling away from her for a moment he gave her a serious look.  
  
"I don't want you investigating the suicides any more." He said, his voice still husky and shallow.  
  
Grief suddenly pierced the broken-hearted girls body. This was all some kind of ploy. Lex was trying to seduce her to get his way! How could she be so stupid. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as her mind filled with uncontrolled rage. "What danger! You said it yourself, the case is closed. There is no danger, so why can't I investigate it. What do you know?!"  
  
"Nothing." He said his tone cold.  
  
"Liar! You are such an asshole. I can't believe it! Pete was right all along. You are nothing but a snobby bastard who will do anything to get your way. You are just like you father! I never want to see you again" With that said the stubborn reporter turned on her heels and stormed out of the building never looking back. 


	7. day 4 part2

Thank you's to: Merrie, scifichick774, NickyJean, Queen of Tact, Settie, Tayoni, Kandice, bramslullaby, MitchPell, P.C. LEE, HumbugGirl, RedWitch, SlayerRyoko, NeeterDilly, Cassie-bear01, Shiann Reece, and desertgurl. You guys are awesme! If it were not for you I would have given up a long time ago. You are my inspiration. Thanks.  
  
Day 4 Part 2  
  
***10: 34 am November 4th  
  
Chloe Sullivan drove erratically down the bumpy road, her blue eyes blurry and swollen with grief-sticken tears. Quiet sobs were filled with a deep heart-ache and sorrow as the pain silently wracked her body. Through liquid vision she manuevered her car aimlessly down the empty streets driving quickly away from Luthor castle. She never wanted to go back there again.  
  
Cursing herself as she sped along Chloe thrust her fist against the cold steering wheel. She felt so foolish. Her heart burned with shame and embarassment. How could she have been so stupid as to fall for such an obvious trick? She had always thought that she was smarter than that. She hated herself for being so naieve.  
  
Groaning at the memory Chloe just wanted to forget everything that had happened in the last few days. She wanted to repress the unhappy events and pretend nothing had happened. Reaching out she quickly turned up the volume on her raido attempting to drown out the uncontrolled thoughts of hatred and self-loathng that were slowly taking over her brain.  
  
The song was an old sappy love song and Chloe's heart ached even more as she was reminded of the excitement she had felt when Lex had kissed her. The tears came fresh as she recalled how her heart had fluttered under his touch. It had felt so real, so special. His embrace had seemed so genuinly sweet and caring that she had been convinced that he had felt something for her. Her cheeks burned at the memory of it.  
  
Anger replaced her embarassment and once again Chloe felt that familiar firey rage towards the mysterious billionaire. How dare he use her like that, she thought! How dare he exploit her feelings! Lex had tricked her into liking him. He really was a witch, she decided. Just maybe not the kind that Pete had hinted at in the car earlier.  
  
Chloe had never thought of herself as an overly sensitive person but there was just something about Lex Luthor that made her lose her grasp on reality. How he did it she wasn't sure. Wether it was magical or pure charm she did not know. One thing was for certain though. She would never allow herself to fall for him again.  
  
Her eyes still overflowing with access liquid the juvinille reporter watched the road carefully for oncoming traffic as the evidence of the begining of a rainshower began to show itsself on her windshield. Wiping away the salty tears from her face, the small blond averted her eyes from the empty road ahead of her as she focused her attention on her dashboard. Chloe sighed as she flipped on her windshield wipers to combat the intruding waterdroplets. It was as if even the weather was against her this morning, mirroring her sorrow with an uncommon gloom.  
  
Looking up from the dashboard she suddenly spotted a figure in the middle of the road. Eyes growing wide with surprise Chloe quickly slammed her foot on the brake, swerving dangerously to the right in an attempt to avoid a collision with the person. Immedatly she recognized the woman standing in the center of the road. It was the same ominous woman she had seen in the mirror at the Talon yesterday and in her dreams last night. She felt her stomach sink as a feeling of nausia filled her throat.  
  
Skidding across the street her heart froze in panic. She was going to wreck into the ditch.! Feeling the out of control car jostle as it slid into the side of the road the girls small body suddenly lurched forward. Her head struck violently off the steering wheel as the vechicle came to a sudden stop. Smoke began to billiow out from under the hood but Chloe did not notice. She was in too much shock to do anything besides sit there with her head against the dash.  
  
A trickle of blood ran down her forehead as she attempted to gather her thoughts and figure out what had just happened. Leaning back in her seat she rubbed the sore spot. Had she just hallucinated? There was no way that that could have been real, right? There was no sign of a person in the road now. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her. She had heard of stress doing strange things to a persons brain but this was ridiculous.  
  
"Great. At least things can't get any worse." Chloe mumbled to herself as she searched her car for a hankerchief. Her body trembled violently as she wiped the blood from the small cut on her forhead. Tossing the bloodied Wendy's napkin onto the floor of the passenger seat the frightened teenager tried to pull herself together.  
  
Letting out a long low breath she once again rested her head on the steering wheel in front of her in a moment of defeat. She felt so lost and alone out in the middle of nowhere. Solving this case suddenly seemed hopeless. Sighing into the soft leather she attempted to submerge the feelings of uselessness that were threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
Why did any of this matter anyway, she thought? Its not like it was very likely that anyone else was going to be effected anyway, right? So far it had only happened twice in two years. The odds were good that if anything did happen again it wouldn't even have anything to do with her. If the cops didn't care then why should she?  
  
She had given it her best shot and what had she gotten out of it? Nothing but two days behind in her school work and a broken heart. She had not even been able to figure out who Bethany Starling was. Some reporter she had turned out to be.  
  
A loud knock on her window caused Chloe's head to shoot up. The pain from the sudden movement caused her to let out a sharp involentary yelp in responce. Her surprised eyes were met by the face of an unknown man, who was looking at her with very concerned eyes. Realizing the situation she was in and what it must look like Chloe quickly rolled down her window.  
  
"Are you okay, young lady?" The stranger asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am fine." Chloe replied, though that was definatly not the truth. Unfortunatly she didn't think he wanted to hear about a teenage girls love life so instead she just gave him a quick reasuring smile and continued to explain. "I was just feeling a little upset so i thought i should pull over." Not a complete lie.  
  
"You don't look so good. Are you sure you are okay?" The older man asked but he no longer looked worried. Suddenly his kind helpful expression evaporated, quickly being replaced by a look of pure hatred. His face contorted before her very eyes, twisting and bubbling into a monsterous form. His eyes now a piercing black, stared at her and right away she was aware into whose eyes she was looking. It was the woman in the street only in a differnt form. "You only think you are fine! I am going to make you sorry you ever interfeared you little bitch!"  
  
As the person spoke the volume of the voice shifted, becoming louder, shriller. Reaching into the car with deadly intentions,clammy hands grabbed a handful of the young reporters blond hair, yanking her toward the window. "Get away from me!" Chloe shouted twisiting free from the tight grasp. Claw-like fingers wrapped around her weak bisep and once again she felt a searing burn flash over her skin. It felt like the flesh below the painful grip was melting off. Screaming, in agony the young girl writhed, attempting to pull herself free.  
  
Yanking forward the force from her escape caused Chloe's body to whip forward, her head once again thuding roughly against the steering wheel. A flash of white light flooded her vision and for a second her mind registered nothing but blackness. Quickly regaining her senses the defenceless girl's head bolted upright turning to face her attacker.  
  
Blinking in surprise Chloe was astounded to see nothing. The area next to the car was empty. Quickly scanning her surrounding's she noted that there was no one around.The flat obstructionless land around her indicated to her that her attacker had not run away. There was no where for them to go. It had to have disappeared.  
  
Wasting no time to ponder the mystery Chloe, restarted up her car. Reving up the engine she listened for any damage to the vechicle. The car sounded useable so quickly shifting into gear she applied her foot to the gas. She would have to inspect the car for damage later. Driving towards the street Chloe hurridly merged into the suddenly busy traffic.  
  
Feeling stupider then ever the young girl was unsure of what to do next. What had just happened? Looking at her unmarked arm Chloe had more questions than answers. Was that thing real or had it been a dream?  
  
Goosebumps dotted her body like a plague and her legs were jell-o. Chloe felt like going home and crawling under the warm inviting covers of her bed and never thinking of Lex Luthor or this case again. She wanted to curl up into a tight ball and sleep for a week but she didn't feel like being alone right now. She needed someone to talk to. Not for the first time in her life Chloe wished that her mother still lived with her.  
  
Sighing the grief-stricken young girl felt more isolated then ever. With her dad at work she had no one. She couldn't tell Clark about what had happened. She knew he would believe her but she didn't want to ruin his relationship with Lex. If she told Pete he would just beat the shit out of the jerk and no doubt find himself in a world of legal trouble. That only left one person. Switching lanes Chloe found herself suddenly driving the familiar route back to the Talon.  
  
*** 10:45 am November 4th  
  
Pulling into the parkinglot of the coffee shop Chloe quickly scanned the area for any signs that Lex was around. More than anything right now she did not want to see him. Satisfied that he was not there she shut off her car and walked towards the entrance.  
  
Business seemed to be doing good and Chloe quickly made her way across the room and over to the counter where she sat down on a comfortable bar stool. Chewing her fingernails she waited for a long moment before the friendly face of Lana Lang finally appeared before her.  
  
"What can i do for you?" The brunette asked energetically. Her kind eyes suddenly shifted from happy to sad as she noticed the spot on Chloe's forehead. "Oh ! Chloe! What happened?" She asked suddenly concerned.  
  
Chloe sighed and forced a smile. "Don't worry. Its nothing." She said touching the cut on her head. "I just got into a small accident. Nothing major." The reporter continued nonchalantly accentuating the comment with a slight shrug. She didn't know which was worse. The horiffic accident she had just gotten into or the events that had occured at the Luthor's before that. The confliction must have been evident because the expression on Lana's face did not soften. Quite the contrary. She looked even more worried.  
  
"You don't look so good. Did you go to the hospitle?" Lana asked her brow furrowing in doubt. A customer suddenly appeared at the register and Lana flashed Chloe an appologetic smile as she moved away from the young girl, obviously torn between work and helping a friend.  
  
After handing the man his change Lana turned to her aunt giving her a pleading look. "Nell, could you please cover the register for me for a few minuets. I need to talk to Chloe, alone, about something important."  
  
Finishing busing an empty booth Nell looked around the room. Most of the people had been waited on and seemed content sipping their coffee and conversing. Only a few new customers had arrived or were waiting in line. "Sure. Just don't be too long." Nell replied quickly "Oh! When your done, could you please bring out a box of creamer? Were almost out." The older woman added as an after thought.  
  
"No problem." Lana replied cheerfully, her eyes squinching with appriciation as they were crushed by her bright smile. "Be right back." Turning to Chloe the preppy ex-cheerleader continued. "Come with me. We need to talk." Handing her friend a fresh cup of coffee Lana lead her to the back store room.  
  
Motioning to a crate Lana indicated that Chloe should sit. Resting on a large package of coffee beans Lana gave her friend a very understanding look. "Okay Chloe, I know we are not the best of friends but I want you to know that I am here for you." Shifting in her seat Lana looked a little uncomfortable but she never lost eye contact with the young reporter. Her voice was very sweet and sincere as she spoke. "There is obviously something troubling you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...but If you do I want you to know that I am a great listener." Lana smiled a little shyly as she awaited Chloe's reply.  
  
Chloe took in a deep breath before giving Lana a very grateful smile. "Listen, Lana." It was Chloes turn to look uncomfortable. "I am not really good at sharing my feelings but I really do appriciate you offering. I am not sure what to say."  
  
"Just tell me whats bothering you. Trust me. Talking about things can really make you feel better. Does it have something to do with the suicideds you are investigating?" Lana's voice was curious but the concern in her tone made it clear that she was much more interested in helping Chloe than learning about the case.  
  
The corner of Chloe's mouth pulled upward in a half-smile as she digested Lana's generous offer. Since her mother had left Chloe had had precious few people she could realy talk to about personal things. Her father was great but the lack of female companionship in her life was painfully absent.  
  
Wringing her hands the young reporter tried to organize her thoughts in a way that Lana could understand. With a nervous laugh Chloe began to speak. "Sort of." She shrugged. "I mean yes,...and no."  
  
Paitent eyes reguarded Chloe with curiousity as Lana's full pink lips pulled into a wide smile. With her small hands placed delicatly on her lap the petiete brunette awaited Chloe to clairify herself.  
  
Chloe bit her lip in frustration. This conversation was not going at all like she had planned. She wanted to get straight to the point. "Its about Lex." She suddenly told the girl sitting across from her.  
  
Lana's large doe eyes blinked in surprise. "Lex? What does he have to do with anything?" She asked bewildered.  
  
"He....well....he...um..." Chloe fidgeted, playing with her fingernails. "He kissed me." she blurted out as she hesitantly met Lana's gaze. Immediatly she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
"He kissed you?" Lana whispered incredulously, her brown eyes remained large as she stared at the blond girl with a mixture of surprise and envy. "Lex Luthor kissed you. Wow." Lana stated astounded.  
  
"No, not wow." Chloe corrected her. "He was using me."  
  
Lana's smile immediatly disappeared. "What?" she asked shaking her head, silky dark hair glided through the air as she stared at her friend with confusion. "How?"  
  
"He wanted me to stop looking into the case. He kissed me because he thought I would suddenly swoon over him and do what ever he asked." Chloe's voice began to rise at the memory. "The jerk. He must think I am such an idiot." Chloe spoke more to herself then the other girl in the room.  
  
"I am sure thats not true, Chloe." Lana began hesitantly. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well, I was went to his house." She slowly began to explain what happened, her lips pulling down at the corners as she spoke. "Because i wanted to ask him about a library book I thought he had rented out. When i got there he was eating breakfast." Running her hand through her blond hair Chloe attempted to recall all the details. "He was being so nice. It was weird." Her voice grew sour as she continued. "He must have been acting. He was trying to trick me." Chloe folded her arms across her chest in a defensive gesture. Her pride was obviously wounded. "And i was stupid enough to fall for it."  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you sure he was faking it, Chloe?" Lana began slowly, careful not to insult the touchy teenager. "I mean, believe it or not but Lex isn't always a bad guy. Not all his actions are self modivated. After all he did help me with the Talon. He's barely making a profit from this place yet he allows me to keep it running. Do you think you could have maybe misinterpreted his gesture? What were you doing when he kissed you?"  
  
Chloe sighed as she brought the memories to the forefront of her mind. "We were fighting." She began. Her eyes sparkled with fire as she recalled their excange. "He called me a drama queen and I made fun of him for having no friends." Pausing for a moment as she remembered his reaction Chloe suddenly felt confused. Lex had seemed so sincerely hurt then. When she continued her voice was lower. "He looked so sad. I felt bad for yelling at him so I appologized. Then he kissed me."  
  
"That does not sound so bad." Lana said wih a smile. "It actually sounds pretty romantic. What makes you think the kiss was not genuine?" Lana asked seriously.  
  
"Because while he was kissing me he asked me not to look into the investigation any more." Chloe said her tone wonded but confident.  
  
"Thats it?" Lana asked her brow wrinkeling in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean thats it?" Chloe protested. "Isen't that enough?"  
  
Lana shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, Lex's concern sounds justified. If he really cared about you then it seems reasonable that he would not want you to put yourself into any danger."  
  
Chloe let those words sink in for a moment. She was not convinced that Lex had not been up to something but she had to admit Lana did make a good point. Maybe she was being a little bit too hasty. "Yeah but..." Chloe paused unable to think of a counter point.  
  
"Did he seem sincere?" Lana asked curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked not sure of the question.  
  
"When he kissed you did it feel like he ment it or did he seem like he was acting?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe paused a moment to contemplate the answer. It had seemed very real at the time but she did not have a lot of experience to back it up. She had only kissed a handful of boys in her life. How was she to know what felt real and what didn't? It had felt real to her. "I don't know." Chloe said hesitantly. "How can you tell?" She timidly asked the more experienced girl.  
  
"Well." Lana began. As she spoke a far away look appeared in her eyes and a wide grin slowly spread across her face. "It feels like your body is on fire and you go weak in the knees." Lana spoke passionatly her voice low and thoughtful. "You can hardly breath and all you want is for that moment to last forever. Did it feel like that?" The brunette asked as a glint of mischief sparkled in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Chloe admitted hesitantly, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth as she recalled his lips against hers. Then as quickly as the smile had come it vanished. "But that does not prove anything. Just because i was stupid enough to fall for him does not mean that he cares for me." Chloe stated logically her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "He was just using me, I know it. No one ever likes me."  
  
"That's not true, Chloe." Lana stated, her voice becoming sympathetic as she moved over to kneel next to the girl, slipping a friendly arm around her. "Listen, I have no idea how Lex feels about you but either way you should not judge yourself on how one person feels about you. You have lots of friends and lots of people think you are great. You are a very sweet and caring person. You have been driving yourself crazy trying to help this town the last few days. Anyone who does not appriciate you for that is a fool." Lana said giving her friend a loving squeeze.  
  
"I know. I just feel so horrible." Chloe said through choked sobs. "It hurts so bad."  
  
"Don't worry, Chloe. Your a strong person. I know that you are going to be okay. It only hurts for a little while. The important thing is that you don't let this stop you from living your life. Keep trying to solve this mystery. If Lex likes you then he will just have to deal with the fact that you are a reporter and a certain amount of danger is a part of your life. If he can't deal with that then he is not the one for you."  
  
"What if he doesn't like me?" Chloe asked attempting to gain control over her emotions.  
  
"If he is messing with you then you should show him you are not intimadated by him." Lana said slowly, honestly. "Don't let him stop you from solving this case. If he tries to mess with you he better be prepared to deal with this whole town because there isn't a soul in Smallville who would not stand up for you. That you can count on."  
  
Chloe felt her heart lighten a little at that but a constant nagging question continued to burn in the pit of her stomach and she just had to ask it no matter how childish she sounded. "Do you think he likes me?" The grief-stricken reporter looked at Lana with an expression of both hope and fear, as if the answer to that question was a matter of life and death.  
  
"I don't know Chloe. There is only one way to find out. You are just going to have to ask him." Lana said giving Chloe a final squeeze before releasing her embrace. "Oh and Chloe." Lana added quickly.  
  
"Yeah." Chloe asked hopefully.  
  
"He would be a fool to say no." Lana said with a grin before planting a friendly kiss on the blonds cheek. Jumping to her feet Lana claped her hands together satisfied.  
  
"Thanks, Lana....for everything." Chloe said standing up as well. "I don't know what I would have done with out you."  
  
"Anytime." Lana said clearly meaning it. "I better get back out there." She said appologetically as she scanned the room. Spotting a box of creamer in the corner the brunette waitress quickly selected the needed package and began walking back out towards the floor. "Let me know how things work out." Lana said quickly as she approached the counter and began to open the box of fresh creamers.  
  
"I will." Chloe assured her though she was not looking forward to talking to Lex. The uncertainty was still to great. "Thanks again."  
  
Just then Clark Kent walked through the doors. Chloe quicky wiped her eyes hoping the the tears were not that noticeable. Clark could be pretty dense but apparently either he was quicker then she thought of she really looked bad because his first words upon seeing her were. "Hey Chloe, are you okay?" His big blue eyes reguarded her in the same manner a scolded puppy dog would show its master after getting in trouble.  
  
"Yeah no problem, Clark. Just girl stuff." Chloe said flashing Lana a smile. This explaination seemed to satisy Clark and he nodded though he still loooked a little concerned.  
  
Attempting to aleviate his worry Chloe smiled brightly. There was something about Clark that always made her feel better. "So whats up?"  
  
"I just finished my chores. I had to go to the feed store with dad or i would have been here sooner." he said quietly. "Any new clues?" His typical Clark Kent grin was plastered across his face.  
  
"Not yet." Chloe said with a sigh. "Well maybe." She corrected herself after a second of thought. "I found out that Lex did not rent out that book." She informed the farmboy brighty.  
  
"Yeah?" Clark replied his eyes puzzled. "Then who did?"  
  
"Ill give you a clue. His last name is also Luthor. You get two guesses." Chloe said easily slipping back into reporter mode.  
  
"Lionel?" Clark said his expression mirroring the confusion she felt.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"What does Lionel have to do with anything?" Clark asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Thats what we need to find out." Chloe said. "The question is, how."  
  
"Oh good you got the creamer." Nell said to Lana as she suddenly appearing next to Chloe. Quickly she began to sort the tiny containers by flavors and set them out for the customers to use. "Hello Chloe." Nell said giving the girl a smile as she busied herself with work. "Did Lana give you the letter?" she asked absently as she tossed the empty box into the trash.  
  
"No... what?" Chloe asked frowning.  
  
"You got another letter from your mysterius stranger." Nell said smiling. Turning to Lana the older woman continued. " Lana, dear, what did you do with that letter? I set it by the register this morning."  
  
"I didn't touch it." Lana said innocently.  
  
Leaning over the counter Nell looked next to the register and frowned. Chloe's heart froze. This case could very well rest on the contents of that misplaced letter. With a great efforet she attempted to control her impaitence.  
  
"There it is." Clark said standing next to Chloe.  
  
"Where?" Nell said confused, looking around.  
  
"It fell behind the counter. It's sitting right there." He said pointing to an area concealed by the counter.  
  
"How could you possibly know that?" Chloe asked Clark confused giving him a funny look.  
  
"Clark shrugged in responce. "Where else could it have gone?" He asked. Chloe noticed his cheeks looked slightly flushed and he was unable to make eye contact with her. She got the sudden feeling that he was hiding something from her. Could Lex have had him tamper with her mail? Quickly Chloe pushed that ridiculos thought from her mind. She trusted Clark. He would never keep things from her, right?  
  
Kneeling on the floor next to the register Lana peered into the crack. "He's right." Lana smiled, staring at the envelope. "I am going to need something long and thin to reach it though." Looking around she scanned the room for something that fit that description.  
  
"How about this." Clark said quickly, grabbing a wire hanger from off the coat rack. In seconds he had the strong metal untangled and perfectly hooked at the end. Chloe was impressed. Clark always had a plan.  
  
"Perfect." Lana replied, accepting the tool. Skillfully she retrieved the mysterious envelope handing it to Chloe.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Clark asked a note of impaitence in his tone. "Lets see what it says." 


	8. day4 part3

Thank you's to: Merrie, scifichick774, DarkAngel, NickyJean, Queen of Tact, Settie, Tayoni, Kandice, bramslullaby, MitchPell, P.C. LEE, HumbugGirl, RedWitch, SlayerRyoko, NeeterDilly, Cassie-bear01, Shiann Reece, desertgurl, and redblaze. You guys are so cool. You are make me blush.  
  
( Author's note: I am on a presonal quest to get DarkAngel to finish a story she started a while ago. If you are bored right now, which you must be if you are reading this, then check out this story and let the author know what you think. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=987850&chapter=1 )  
  
Day 4 part 3  
  
*** 11:36 am November 4th  
  
"This is it." Clark said as Chloe pulled her car into Smallvilles only public cemetery.  
  
The place was enormous. Bright colorful flowers and expressive wreaths addorned most of the head stones. There were many new looking modern graves with photo's of the deceased imbedded right into them and there were some markers that dated all the way back to the origional Smallville settlers. The cemetery was as old as Smallville itself and the look of some of the graves proved it.  
  
Besides being very old the graveyard was also very beautiful. There was a large variety of interesting and fascinating grave markers. They ranged from small and inexpensive cement stones to very large marble constructins easily able to house extremely huge families. Some were intricatly detailed statues while others were just half moon shaped bolders.  
  
Tree's and follage lined every available spot and leafy bushes specked with fall blossems were sporatically placed along the rows. With all the autumn trees changing the cemetery seemed to be on fire with the brilliant reds and oranges of the dying leaves. Everything looked alive as the chilly breeze blew across the graveyard.  
  
"Where does the paper say to go next?" Chloe asked Pete, who was sitting in the back seat behind her. They had stopped by his house in order to pick him up not long after recieving the note. Pete had been playing a new video game he had been wanting for a long time when they had gotten to his house. When they had told him what was up, all though he had been winning, he quickly abandoned the treasured game in favor of the prospect of a real life adventure.  
  
Consulting the note that Chloe had recieved in the Talon Pete supplied Chloe happily with the needed information. "It says here. M-125."  
  
Chloe took a moment to digest the information. When she had first read the code in the Talon the numbers had sounded very odd and mysterious to her, but once she had figured out that the address was the Smallville cemerery everything seemed to fall into place.  
  
It was Lana who had recognized the address. With her dead parents residing there she had immediatly known the location and shared the information. Not for the first time that day Chloe had been eternally grateful for the small brunettes presence. She wished that Lana could have joined them on their search but unfortunatly the responcible young woman had to work until five so Chloe had asked her to stop by her house later so they could talk some more. She was begining to really enjoy the cheerful girls company.  
  
Scanning the cemetery, Chloe shuttered as she recalled her dream last night. The young boy from her nightmares had told her that everything would be revealed to her in a cemetery today. She could not restrain the excitement and fright that was welling up inside her at the prospect of solvnig this case. Absently she wondered what she would find that could be so revealing. A million theories flashed through her mind causing her body to tremble with the thrill of it all.  
  
Of course, she still could not be completely sure that her dream was real. There was a small part of her mind that hoped that her dream helper had been wrong, that it was all a figment of her over worked imagination. After all if he was right, then what did that say about Lex? The boy had called him a killer. For a moment Chloe was conflicted. What was more important to her? That Lex was innocent or that this case be solved today? It was a tough decision. Chloe quickly pushed the mind boggeling thoughts out of her mind. There was no sense upsetting herself over something she could not control. She would find out the truth soon enough.  
  
Manuevering her car down the curvy path Chloe slowly approached the section marked M. This was the last level in the cemetery. Located very far in the back on the lot, it was as close to the woods as you could get without actually being in them.  
  
Scanning the markings, she watched carefully as the numbers on the side of the road slowly became larger until she was parked next to the area marked M-125.  
  
"Where here." Clark said in a mock spooky tone from the passenger seat before flashing Chloe a toothy smile.  
  
"Very funny?" she stated glancing at the farmboy next to her.  
  
As usual Clark was wearing jeans and a red and blue flannel jacket over a white T-shirt. He looked very comfortable and casual in the clothing. Exactly like the country boy he was.  
  
To Chloe, Clark was very good looking , but what really made him alluring was the fact that it was not intentional. He was just naturally sweet. Feeling the familiar emotion of caring for the gentle farmboy return Chloe felt a confliction flutter in her heart. Did she really *like* Clark or was the love she felt towards him brought on by a surge of lonlieness and heart- break. Clark was so kind, maybe she just wanted someone to care for her. Someone who would like her for who she was without using her.  
  
The sorrow she had felt in the Talon threatened to resurface once more and quickly Chloe tore the negative thoughts from her mind. Refocusing her attention away from Clark, Chloe looked outside her car window. Of course the paper would lead her to the creepiest part of the cemetery, she thought. It only made sense.  
  
The area she was looking at was well secluded, being completly surrounded by a ring of tall full dark pine trees. In the center of that ring was a very old looking black marble table and at the foot of that table was a small grey grave. Sighing Chloe felt a strong sense of forboding fill her body. According to the note, this was the place that Alison Fincher had been found.  
  
Hopping out of her car the small blond slowly walked towards the grave, carefully taking in her surroundings. Chloe was completely alert for anyting out of the ordinary as she approached the headstone. She did not want a repeat of what had happened earlier that day. Although Clark's and Pete's presence definatly made her feel much safer, still, it was not like either one of them were invincible or anything. She had to be careful.  
  
The tiny hairs on the back of the young reporters neck rose at the sight of the ominous stone marker. It was very small and obviously very old. Age had clearly gotten the better of it as errosion had fadeded all traces of the name and date, leaving only a rough unreadable exterior. Chloe sighed. Perhaps it had never even had a name on it she considered. Not all graves were marked.  
  
"Why do you think she came here?" Clark asked kneeling next to his friend to study the unmarked grave.  
  
"I don't know." Chloe replied mistified. "To be honest I expected this grave to have something to do with Lex. All the other places the bodies were found had something to do with him."  
  
"Yeah. I don't doubt it." Pete interjected. "This is probally the grave of his great great great grandfather or something. He probally taught Lex everything he knows about witchcraft." Pete spoke in a snide tone.  
  
"I doubt it." Clark said frowning down at the grave. "Maybe, the fact that the locations were related to Lex was just a coincidence." He suggested looking over to Chloe. "I mean, a lot of things in Smallville have to do with him. Lex is a big name pretty much where ever he goes."  
  
"Yeah but i think that it is more than that." The reporter stated standing and brushing her hands off on her jeans. Scanning the ground around the grave Chloe looked around for anything that stood out or seemed out of the ordinary. Chloe did not like talking about Lex. The subject had become a very sore spot for her and immediatly she regretted bringing it up.  
  
Dead leaves crunched under her feet loudly as she began walking towards the pitch black table. It was a very interesting structure. She had seen graves shaped like this before but had forgotten the correct terms for them. Running her fingers along the smooth finish the young reporter was surprised to see that the writing on the top of the table was in another language. Just what language it was, was beyond her high school knowledge but the writing was very elegant and alluring.  
  
"Do you recognize this writing?" Chloe quickly asked both Clark and Pete.  
  
Pete frowned and shook his head.  
  
"No but I recognize this." Clark said running his finger along a shape burned into the marble. The black on black was so perfectly matched that it took a moment for Chloe to see what Clark was gesturing towards. Looking closer at the the symbol the young reporter immediatly recognized what he was refurring to. It was the sign of the lacrose.  
  
"I don't understand. Why would the symbol of a sacrafice appear here. Alison Fincher didn't even kill herself." Chloe stated confused.  
  
"Yeah but she was supposed to." Clark reminded his friend.  
  
"We dont know that for sure." Chloe replied, giving Clark a studding look.  
  
"Why do you think she was out here?" Pete asked running his hand along the scorched symbol.  
  
"I don't know. " Chloe worked her mind furiously struggling to make a connection.  
  
"Maybe its just a coincidence that she was found here." Clark began slowly. "I mean, she was out of her mind, right? Couldn't she have just been wandering around, lost. This could have just been where she ended up. After all its not too far from her house." Clark said.  
  
"I don't know. That sounds reasonable but some how i doubt it. Everything about this case seems to be very deliberate. i don't believe it is all just some random coincidence. I think this place has a meanng."  
  
"What do you think it is?" Pete asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Chloe said dusting her hands off against each other. "I really wish i knew who was burried here." she muttered as an after thought gesturing towards the grave.  
  
"Maybe someone in the main office knows." Clark suggested stepping away from the grave .  
  
"I suppose thats as good a place as any to try." Chloe admitted giving Clark a grateful smile. She was really glad that he had joined her. She definatly did not want to be in a cemetery alone right now. "Thanks for coming with me." Chloe suddenly stated her voice filled with apprcieation. "I don't know what i would do without you."  
  
"No problem, Chloe. You know i would do anything for you." Clark replied, looking very serious.  
  
Smiling shyly Chloe looked down at her feet. She couldn't help it. Although she had convinced herself that she was over Clark, when he looked at her like that it was hard to repress old feelings. How could she not adore someone so genuinely sweet and honest. "Thanks Clark. Your a good friend. You too, Pete." she said turning to the other boy in the group. "You guys are the greatest."  
  
"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself, Chloe."Pete said, an uncontrolled grin spreading across his face and the hint of a blush standing out against his dark complexion.  
  
"Yeah Chloe. You definatly make life more interesting. " Clark said his eyes twinkeling and his typical smile once again spreading across his face. Slowly he walked around the car towards the passenger seat.  
  
"Right. Life would be boring with out you." Pete stated as he hopped into the back seat. "Without you who would drag me around town every week trying to solve some random mystery?"  
  
"Not every week." Chloe stated with mock hurt but the fact that she was beaming as she started up her car gave away the fact that she was really touched.  
  
"I hope the person in the office knows something." Clark said as they began to move towards the front of the graveyard.  
  
"I think we should go to Luthor castle. " Pete said from the back seat. "We should be asking Lex Luthor what he knows. Why bother trying to put together clues when that rich creep obviously knows what's going on."  
  
"That's not nessicarly true. Come on, admit it. Since Lex has moved to Smallville he has done nothing but try to help." Clark protested quickly.  
  
"Maybe." Pete said huffily, crossing his arms across his chest. "But i doubt it."  
  
Chloe was about to say a not so nice comment about Clark defending Lex but quickly thought better of it. Biting her bottem lip she held back the rude remark. Its not like she had any room to speak ill about Clarks friendship with Lex. After all she was the one who had kissed him. Chloe groaned at the memory. Taking a deep breath she attempted to control the tears that threatened to fall as her heart was pierced by the familiar pain of loss. Why was she so stupid? Why did it hurt so much?  
  
"Are you all right?" Clark asked his friend looking over at her with a concerned expression..  
  
"Yeah. I think I just got something in my eye." Chloe lied, using her palm to wipe away all traces of the somber emotion. "Lets go check out the office."  
  
*** 12:21 pm November 4th  
  
Chloe parked her car in the empty parking lot of the perfectly paved area infront of Smallvilles public cemetery office. The building was a small stone structure that looked like a large moselium. A sign attached to the front of the facade stated that Sunday's business hours were from eleven until five. Chloe smiled glad that she was not too late.  
  
Walking between two large ivy covered collums Chloe opened the front door and walked over to the business counter. A very old grey haired man stood behind a cluttered desk. He jumped, obviously started as she suddenly appeared. "Can I help you , young lady?" the old man asked reguarding her curiously from behind two large bushy eyebrows.  
  
"I don't know. I hope so." Chloe stated fidgeting with the paper in her hand. "I was wondering if you knew anything about the grave marked M-125."  
  
The old man's brow furrowed and his welcoming smile vanished. "What do you want to know about it?"  
  
"Do you know who is burried there?" Chloe asked hopefully.  
  
A look of amusement replaced the distemper in the old mans eyes." Young lady i may be old but i am not that old." He said with a smile.  
  
"So you don't know?" Chloe asked crushed. Disappointment oozed from her voice.  
  
"No. I am sorry." He said shaking his head. "That grave is very old. If we ever knew the name of the person burried beneath, that information would have been destroyed in a fire that occured over a century ago. There is nothing left to indicate anything about that individual." He said regretfully.  
  
"Oh." Chloe said, her voice a low whisper.  
  
"Do you have any reason to connect that grave with Lex Luthor?" Chloe was surprised to hear the question come from Clarks lips. If Clark was suspicious about Lex than that was definatly not a good sign. Perhaps her inquisitive nature was just rubbing off on him.  
  
"No." The man said shaking his head. "I don't believe that I do."  
  
"Oh." Clark did not look disappointed.  
  
"I guess we might as well go." Chloe said feeling defeated. Turning she began to trudge toward the door.  
  
"Wait a minute, young lady. Your name doesn't happen to be Chloe Sullivan does it?" The man asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah." The blond said, slowly spinning around to face the older man. "How did you know that?"  
  
"A person came by earlier and dropped off an envelope for you." Reaching into a large stack of papers the man removed a large manila envelope. It was differnt than the one she had recieved this morning but the handwriting on the front was identical.  
  
"Who gave this to you?" Chloe asked accepting the material.  
  
"They asked me not to tell you." He said appologetically.  
  
"Was it a boy or a girl?" Pete asked quickly.  
  
"I am sorry young man. I cannot tell you that. I gave my word."  
  
Pete lookd aggrivated but just nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Thanks." Chloe said too excited to argue. Stepping out of the building she tore the envelope open with obvious enthusiam. Spilling out the contents onto the hood of her car Chloe saw that there was no note. Only a single thin news paper clipping. It was a short article from a news paper she had never heard of. Some New York paper called the Bugle. The story was about modern witches and their practices.  
  
Scanning up to look at the date Chloe noted that this paper was printed twenty-five years ago. "Whoa! There she is." Pete said pointing to a photo at the bottem of the page.  
  
"Who?" Chloe said, her eyes moving down to where he Pete was pointing. She didn't even need to ask. There staring at her was the all too familiar face of the woman who had been haunting her nightmares.  
  
"Bethany Starling." Clark said.  
  
*** 2:13 pm November 4th  
  
Chloe studdied the paper for what seemed like the thousandth time. She had dropped Pete and Clark off at their homes promising to meet them at her house later. Since then she had been trying desperatly to learn something new. She had read the article over and over again hoping for any clue that might tell her what Bethany Starllings involvement was in all this.  
  
Obviously she was a witch and knew a lot about magic. That was clear from the book she had written. The article was a short but indepth piece on why modern magic was not dangerous to the puclic and how witches were stero typed as evil and harmful to humainty.  
  
Chloe thought the whole thing was bullshit. The writing and structure of the article was horrible. It made no sense but then again it had been written in the seventies.  
  
Staring at the picture Chloe was able to make two very important observations. Besides the obvious presence of Bethany Starling in the photo, the beautiful figure standing next to her was also frighteningly familiar. All though the woman was many years younger then she had looked yesterday, the picture of Madame Black standing next to Bethany Starling was startelingly obvious. Looking at the caption at the bottem of the photo Chloe read aloud. "Monique Black."  
  
The other thing that caught Chloe's eye as she studdied the black and white snapshot was the small silver ring that encircled the second finger from the right on Bethany Starling's left hand. Touching the cold metal of the identical ring that adorned her finger Chloe felt a chill run up her spine as a hundred questions flashed through her mind.  
  
Was this the same ring, and if so how did the ring that Bethany Starling was wearing over twenty-five years ago get into the home of Lex Luthor? Did Eric Roberts bring it into the house? Where did he get it? Why did he have it? What was its signifigance, if any?  
  
Suddenly Chloe felt the overwhelming urge to get the small piece of silver off her finger. Wrapping her hand around the ring she attempted to tug the small piece of metal from her finger. The young reporters brow furrowed as she pulled on the ring. It would not come off.  
  
She recalled how easilty it had slid onto her finger. It had fit perfectly. Now she could not get it off. Frowning she tried a few more times pulling much harder but to no avail. It seemed to becoming tigher with the extra effort she put into taking it off. Sighing Chloe gaze up, setting her energy back into learning more about Bethany Starling and Monique Black.  
  
*** 4:05 pm November 4th  
  
Chloe's eyes burned from hours of staring at the brightly lit computer screen. Rubbing her eyes vigerously Chloe Sullivan ran the conversation that she had had with Lex through her mind for what must have been the thousandith time. She knew he was hiding something but why? If he didn't have anything to do with this then why was he being so evasive.  
  
Frustrated at having no answers Chloe growled at the computer screen. She had tried hundreds of differnt methods in an attempt to learn more information about Bethany Starling and Monique Black and to no avail. In a desperate last ditch attempt to learn the truth Chloe tried typing in the name Bethany Starling with the word Oujia. Suddenly the screen turned black.  
  
"Lousey computer." Chloe mumbled, hitting the side of the monitor lightly with her palm.  
  
"Why did you do that?" A low voice appeared from behind her. Spinning in her chair Chloe turned to see the little boy from her dream. Panic seized her heart and she was speachless for a long moment before spitting out the words.  
  
"What are you doing here? Do what?"  
  
"I came here to stop you but I am too late. I am sorry."  
  
"Too late? Why? "  
  
"I told you to stay away from him. You didn't listen." He explained sadly.  
  
"You mean Lex? Why should I stay away from him?"  
  
"Its not safe."  
  
"Will he hurt me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Does he know who Bethany Starling is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is she killing all these kids?"  
  
"She is trying to make herself stronger."  
  
"How does killing kids makes her stronger?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then how do you know it helps her?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
" She killed me."  
  
"Your dead?! How come I can I see you."  
  
"You have the ring."  
  
"I can see dead people because I am wearing this ring?" Chloe asked shocked. Once again she got the strong urge to pull the thing off.  
  
"Not all dead people." He shrugged. "but you can see me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Jullian."  
  
"Jullian? You mean as in Jullian Luthor?" Chloe stated wide eyed. "How is that possible? I thought you died as a baby."  
  
"I grew up."  
  
"I didn't know ghosts could age."  
  
"You don't know a lot of things."  
  
"So you are Lex's brother?" Her was tone incredulious.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why does he want to hurt me?"  
  
"He doesn't."  
  
"Then why should i stay away from him?"  
  
"Sometimes he has to kill people."  
  
"So its true. He realy is a murder."  
  
"Yes." He said quietly, lowering his gaze sadly. "I love him Chloe. I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
"What can I do to stop him from hurting people."  
  
"Chloe, I am sorry. I have to go." Jullian said sadly, looking quickly behind him.  
  
"Why? Where do you have to go."  
  
"I have to go back to the darkness."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ill be safe there."  
  
"Where is the darkness?"  
  
"Its in between."  
  
"Inbetween what?"  
  
"I can't explain. I have to go. Promise me you will stay away from my brother, Chloe."  
  
"I can't. I am sorry."  
  
"Me too. Good bye."  
  
A loud beeping from behind her caused Chloe's whole body to jump in surprise and swiveling her head she watched horrorfied as the computer moniror suddenly turned on. Instead of the usual flowery desk top theme she was used to seeing the screen was suddenly filled with gross images of bugs crawling across it. It looked like the monitor was filled with the fat slimey insects as they writhed and squirmed beneath the glass attempting to break their way free.  
  
Chloe stood frozen in horror, unable to scream even if she wanted to. Suddenly the image was no longer as fake, as the multitude of creepy crawly creatures began to spill from the computer screen, tumbeling out onto her desk and scurrying across her room. Chloe shrieked and jumped to her feet as the seemingly neverending flow of insects began to infest her house. She could feel them dart over her feet and screaming she fled from her house.  
  
Jumping into her car Chloe attempted to rationalize what she just saw but it was basically useless. This had to end. Now.  
  
*** 4:40 pm November 4th  
  
Screeching to a halt the young reporter's pink vechicle almost collided with the thick brick wall of the Talon as she parked her car in the nearly empty parking lot. Clammering out of her car she rushed into the building. It felt to her like she still had millions of the monsterous creatures crawling all over her body and frantically she brushed her hands over her skin in a vain attempt to rid herself of the psudo-bugs.  
  
"Chloe are you okay?" Clark asked jumping to his feet the moment he saw the frightened young girl enter the coffee shop.  
  
Chloe quickly looked around. The room was mostly empty for such a busy time of day. Jonathan and Martha Kent sat a few feet away, at the table where Clark was sitting, having come in to say hello to Nell. Other than a couple of high school students and an old man the place was empty.  
  
"No, I am not all right! Where is Lex?" She asked her body trembeling as she searched the room for the familiar bald scalp.  
  
"I am right here Chloe." Lex said suddenly appearing from his office. He was once again dressed in the all black business atire she was used to seeing. His eyes were dark and frightening. "What have you done?" The frown that marked his features was deep and fearful.  
  
"You!" she challenged charging towards him. "You know what is happening and you are going to tell me right now. No more bullshit!"  
  
"Clark what is going on?" Jonathan asked standing and stepping towards his son.  
  
"I am not sure." Clark replied the concern in his large saucer like eyes was directed at his two friends as he listened to them argue.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. You have driven yourself crazy with this story. You need some rest." Lex remarked coldly.  
  
"I am not the one who needs rest! How much sleep have you had since the murders, Lex?" Chloe shouted. "You know what is going on. Tell me!!!" she screamed into his face. She was tired of all the lies. She needed the truth and she needed it now.  
  
"There is nothing to tell Chloe. I don' t know anything."  
  
"Yes you do." The convincing voice was female but it was not Chloe's. As one, every face in the room shifted to look at the older woman who had briskly entered the coffee shop.  
  
"Dr. Reese?" Chloe said confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"How do you know Dr. Reese?" Lex asked looking down at Chloe, a disapproving frown slipped across his face.  
  
"She came to see me a few days ago, Alex. I turned her away. I shouldn't have." Shifting her gaze to Chloe the doctor continued in an apologetic tone. "I am sorry young lady. I should have told you the truth a long time ago."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Chloe asked confused.  
  
"I was afraid. Afriad I might lose my job. Afraid of what might happen if someone were to open this story up any further." Shifting her attention to Lex she spoke in a clear but firm tone. "You have to tell them what happened. Tell them, Alex."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Lex hissed, his eyes blazing with an anger that Chloe had never seen before. "I think you need to think about your job, Doctor." He punctuated the last word with a sharp growl.  
  
"I am thinking about my job. There is a young girl who is dying, Alexander. She is my paitent. Only you can help her. Only you know what happened on that day two years ago."  
  
"I don't know anything. I can't do anything for her." His voice was very firm and convincing causing Chloe to suddenly began to wonder if perhaps he *was* telling the truth.  
  
"You were there on that Halloween two years ago." Dr. Reese spoke calmly.  
  
"I don't remember that. Leave me alone!" Lex shouted, turning away from the authorative woman before quickly moving towards the exit.  
  
"I have the pictures." She shouted to his back, holding up a handful of snapshots.  
  
Lex paused in his steps, a trapped look suddenly springing to his eyes. "Alice Fincher needs your help." she continued, her voice shifting to a plea.  
  
Bowing his head, Lex looked lost in thought as he carefully contemplated her words.  
  
"Wait a minute, Lex Luthor was the fourth person?!" Chloe asked, staring at Dr. Reese with a look of confusion and excitement.  
  
"Yes, Chloe. After that incident Mr. Luthor senior put his son in my care. Alexander was in shock. He never talked to me about what happened but I knew that he knew. Now I see the same silent horror in Alice Fincher's face. Except with her its differnt. She has tried to kill herself three times, Alex." Looking at Lex she continued. "You never tried to kill yourself. I can't figure it out. What made you so special? Why wern't you effected?"  
  
"I don't know!" Lex suddenly shouted turning to face the older woman. "You think I don't wonder why?! You think the same question doesn't keep me up every single night of my life? If I knew Dr. Reese, I promise. I would tell you." As he continued to speak his voice became lower. Less angry and more somber.  
  
"Well help us find out." Dr. Reese said paitently.  
  
"How?" He asked silently. The look in his eyes was like a caged animal, sad and trapped.  
  
"Remember what hapened." she said quietly. 


	9. day 4 part4

Thank you's to: Merrie, scifichick774, DarkAngel, NickyJean, Queen of Tact, Settie, Tayoni, Kandice, bramslullaby, MitchPell, P.C. LEE, HumbugGirl, RedWitch, SlayerRyoko, NeeterDilly, Cassie-bear01, Shiann Reece, desertgurl, redblaze, someone, and Kristina. You guys rock!  
  
  
  
Day 4 part 4  
  
*** 5:59 pm November 3rd  
  
Lex's office was built into the back corner of the Talon where the old theater stock room had been located. At twenty feet by thirty feet the room was much smaller then the work area he used at home but it was still able to comfortably seat ten people as well as hold his large mahogany H&M desk and matching computer chair.  
  
There were no windows in the room. All the light came from a few scattered lamps and a fancy overhead bulb that burned bright from above.  
  
Chloe watched as Dr. Reese directed Lex to sit, positioning him purposefully in the center of the room. Staring at the young playboy as he took his seat, many thoughts ran through the conflicted teenagers head. Thoughts of love and romance, mysteries and heart-break over-whelmed her. Crossing her fingers, Chloe hoped for some answers. Answers that would lift the pain from her heart.  
  
Sitting erect in his expensive Gucci chair Lex's face was an unreadable mask. His icy blue eyes were completly devoid of all emotion. His mouth was a straight line. He neither smiled or frowned.  
  
Staring straight ahead, focusing his attention on nothing Chloe noted that Lex had not said a word since he had agreed to help. To Chloe, the complete lack of emotion that registered in his empty eyes was far worse then any teriffied expression he could show. His hands gripped the arms of his chair as if his life depended on it, turning his knuckles a pale ghostly white. He clearly did not want to remember.  
  
"We are going to do some age regression therapy, Alex. I want to transport you back to that Halloween two years ago." Dr. Reeses slowly explained. Lex nodded, a movement that was so nearly imperceptible to the young reporter that she actually had to wonder if it even happened.  
  
Looking around Chloe glanced at the other people in the room. Those people were Dr. Reese, Clark and Clarks parents, who had refused to allow thier son to be be involved in something so strange without their presence. Lana had gone home for the night before Chloe had even arrived and Nell was taking care of the customers outside.  
  
Chloe watched with baited breath as Dr. Reese told Lex to relax before carefully begining to count backwards. As the doctor spoke Lex's rigid body seemed to slowly mellow, his muscles becoming slack. Slowly his eyes closed as his chest rose and fell at a very shallow pace. To all present he looked like he was alseep.  
  
"Alex, I want you to go back in time. Not one year, but two." Dr. Reese began, her voice was low and soothing. "I want you to remember a very important time in your life. I want you to remember Halloween. Do you remember?"  
  
"No." His voice sounded very soft and faraway.  
  
"Try." Dr. Reese probed gently. "What do you see."  
  
"Blackness." Lex whispered. "Nothing."  
  
"Open your mind. Try to see some colors. Are you alone?"  
  
"I am always alone." Even in his hypnotized state, Lex seemed like he did not want to be doing this, like he was resisting. For a moment Chloe felt like interupting the session. She wanted to shout at the doctor and make her stop talking to Lex. She wanted Dr. Reese to stop forcing the bad memories on him, making the always confident Luthor look so helpless. She couldn't stand seeing him so out of sorts but instead of interupting she just sat there with her mouth shut, listening.  
  
Chloe couldn't interupt. She had to know what happened. She was just as curious as the rest of the room, maybe even more so, and nothing could keep her from the answers. Still, despite the way Lex had made her feel earlier that day, it pained her to see him so uncomfortable.  
  
"Where are you?" Dr. Reese asked Lex, trying another route.  
  
"In the closet." He replied easily, staring straight ahead at a blank white wall.  
  
"What are you doing in the closet?"  
  
"Hiding." His eyes were alive with the memory.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"I can't tell you." He replied firmly..  
  
"Okay. Thats okay. Are you in Metropolis?" Dr. Reese asked. Her voice was very calm as she spoke, like she was talking to a very small and helpless child.  
  
"Yes." A short nod of his head accompanied his comment.  
  
"Are there other people near you?"  
  
"Yes." Once again he nodded.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Trever, Nichole and Gwen."  
  
"What are they doing."  
  
"Bleeding."  
  
"Why are they bleeding, Alex?"  
  
"They hurt themselves."  
  
"Why did they hurt themselves?"  
  
"She told them to."  
  
"Who did."  
  
"I can't say." Lex's demeanor was stony as he spoke but his voice sounded frightened as he said the last three words.  
  
"Why did she tell them to hurt themselves?"  
  
"Because they failed."  
  
"Failed at what."  
  
"Killing me."  
  
"Why would your friends want to kill you?"  
  
"She told them to."  
  
"How do you know they wanted to kill you?"  
  
"Because they were after me."  
  
"After you. What do you mean?"  
  
"They tried to kill me. They had knives. I hid in the closet."  
  
"All three of your friends attacked you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What were you doing before they attacked you?"  
  
"Asking questions."  
  
"Who were you asking?"  
  
"The board."  
  
"What kind of board?"  
  
"The oujia board."  
  
"Your friends tried to kill you after playing with an oujia board. When they failed they killed them selves. Is that correct?"  
  
"Not all of them."  
  
"Who didn't try to kill you?"  
  
"No, you dont understand. They all tried to kill me. Two of them didn't kill themselves." His voice was steady but monotone.  
  
"Which two."  
  
"Nichole and Trever."  
  
"Why didn't they kill themselves?"  
  
"They didn't get the chance?"  
  
"Did they all remove their eyes?"  
  
"Nichole didn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They went insane."  
  
"Did all three of them attack you at the same time?"  
  
"No. Not all of them. Nichole didn't at first."  
  
"Did Gwen and Trever try to hurt her too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why didn't they go after her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did she hide?"  
  
"Yes. I let her in the closet with me."  
  
"Was Nichole trying to hurt you?"  
  
"Not at first."  
  
"What was she doing."  
  
"Screaming."  
  
"Then what."  
  
"Then she changed."  
  
"How did she change?"  
  
"She became differnt. She tried to kill me." Lex stumbled over his words, shaking his head as he spoke. For a brief second he looked dazed, likehe was lost in thought. When he looked up from the floor a thin line of red streamed from his left nostril.  
  
"How did she try to kill you?" Dr. Reese continued to question the zombie- like billionaire, ignoring the bloodied nose.  
  
"She had a knife." He replied quickly.  
  
"Then what."  
  
"She died."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"She was stabbed."  
  
"I thought you said she didn't kill herself."  
  
"She didn't."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She could't breath."  
  
"What was she choking on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then what was keeping her from breathing."  
  
"My hands."  
  
"You were strangeling her?"  
  
"I had to. She was trying to kill me."  
  
"She was trying to stab you so you choked her. Then what?"  
  
"I stopped."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I loved her. " Lex's voice revealed no emotion as he spoke but Chloe noticed a single tear slip down his expressionless face.He didn't wipe it away as it slid easily down his cheek, dropping onto the floor. A feeling of jealousy towards the dead girl shot through the heart-broken reporters already trembeling body. " I didn't want her to die." He spoke sincerly.  
  
"Did she try to hurt you when you let go?"  
  
"Yes." He hissed.  
  
"So you stabbed her?"  
  
"Yes. I killed her." His voice was calm.  
  
"Then what."  
  
"Then it became quiet."  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"I came out of the closet."  
  
"Did you see your friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where they dead?"  
  
"Gwen was."  
  
"What about Trever?"  
  
"He was alive. His eyes were gone."  
  
"Did he try to kill you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"Yes." A flash of grief passed across his face then quickly vanished.  
  
"What were you asking the board?" Dr. Reese asked, switching subjects.  
  
"About my mother."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to her"  
  
"She died of cancer right?"  
  
"No. That was a lie."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"My father killed her."  
  
"Lionel Luther killed your mother?" Dr. Reese's voice was filled with shock. "Yes." Lex spoke easily, as if he was saying nothing more than a casual hello.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"What differnce would it make."  
  
"Are you afraid of your father?"  
  
"Sometimes." Lex suddenly shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His voice sounded distant, like he didn't want to answer.  
  
"How do you know it was your father?"  
  
"I saw him."  
  
"You were there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My mother was going to take me away. She said she was going to take me to a safe place. He found out and he killed her."  
  
"How did he kill her?"  
  
"He shot her."  
  
"Enough!" A furious voice bellowed from across the room.  
  
Looking up everyone in the office froze as the imposing figure of Lionel Luthor suddenly appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Alexander, Get up." Lionel growled at his son as he stalked across the Talon's office. His strides were long and quick and in seconds he was infront of his son. Glaring at Dr. Reese Lionel reached out and tugged Lex's body up from the chair. "Let's go." He snarled to Lex, who stumbled to his feet as his father jerked him roughly upward.  
  
"We are leaving, Now!" Lionel shouted, his face turning a dark red, when his son did not obey. Lex just stood there calmly staring into space, completly oblivious to his fathers wrath. His mind was obviously elsewhere. Frowning at the doctor Lionel continued to shout. "What have you done to my son?" The rich man asked furiously.  
  
"Alexander, wake up." Dr. Reese said gently looking over at Lex.  
  
Blinking the twenty-one year old billionaire suddenly came to his sences. Looking around himself confused Lex frowned. When his puzzled gaze met his fathers angry eyes his frown deepened. "What are you doing here?" Lex asked shaking his head, clearing his mind of phantom memories.  
  
"I do believe I am the one that shoud be asking that question of you, son." Lionel replied stepping towards Lex threateningly.  
  
"What happened?" Lex asked his typically confidant facade not yet in place. His eyes looked haunted with worry as he took a step back and away from his father.  
  
"Once again you have said too much to the wrong people." Lionel stated aggrivated. "Hopefully no one in this room actually believes the drivel you spouted." Lionel continued, glaring at each person in the room in turn. "If someone here were to waste their time looking into this nonsence they just might find themselves, or someone they love, in a world of trouble." The powerful man's hateful gaze landed on Chloe as he spoke the last words.  
  
"Don't threaten these people, father." Lex stated, quickly distracting Lionels wrath from the young reporter. Chloe felt a flood of relief and gratitude pass through her when Lionel took his attention away from her focusing his rage back on his son.  
  
Narrowing his eyes angrely at Lex, Lionel continued. "Its not a threat, its a warning, son." Lionel said calming his temper. "Besides, what makes you think anyone in this room is not going to go run to some rag news paper and repeat all this insanity that you have been spreading. I am a busy man. I do not have time for false investigations."  
  
"Don't worry, father. I am sure no one is going to say anything." Lex assured him. "They are just trying to help a girl."  
  
"What makes you think they won't tell, huh? You think these people are your friends?" Lionel asked motionng to the room in a wide gesture. "Well, they are not. I can tell you for a fact that Jonathan Kent over there would rather see you hang then continue to be a friend to his son. He would jump at an excuse to make your life hell." Lionel said poining to the man in question.  
  
"Wait just one minute." Jonathan Kent said stepping forward. "I don't like you insinuating anything about me, Mr. Luthor and if I were to say anything to the papers about what I just heard i don't see how it would hurt Lex anyway. Its you I would be hurting." Jonathan's voice was cold and emotinless giving his tone a very Luthor-like quality.  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Kent. My father did not mean anything by his statement...right, dad?" Lex said firmly, glaring at Lionel who snorted in responce. "Don't worry. Ill take care of this, father. Leave it to me" Lex spoke to Lionel through gritted teeth.  
  
"Do you even know what you told them, Alexander?" Lionel asked incredulous waving his arms in the air in a grand gesture of disbelief. "Do you know what an idiot you are? We are leaving right now. Lets go. We can discuss the rest of this in the privacy of our own home." Lionel fumed turning towards the exit.  
  
"Wait a minute." The authorative tone of Dr. Reese spoke from behind them. "I still need to talk to your son, Mr. Luthor." Her tone was firm but held a hint of desperation.  
  
"I think, my son has told you enough for one day." Lionel retorted hotly. "If i were you doctor, i would quit worrying about some insane little girl and start worrying about my job." Turning to Lex he continued. "Let's go."  
  
"No, father. I can't. These people need my help." Lex countered not moving.  
  
Lionel became rigid with rage as he shifted his body to face his son. "These people are wasting their time looking for answers that they aren't going to find. Forget about them. Its time to go. You have a plant meeting today, or did you forget your responcibilities playing all these childish games?" Lionel gave his son a studying look, pausing to take in Lex's determined expression. "And just in case you are thinking of defying me and staying here let me make something infinatly clear to you. If you say one more word about this to anyone in this room you will become immediatly disinherited. Do you understand?" Lionels voice was venomous.  
  
There was a long silence as Lex's face hardened. For a second it looked like he was going to hit his father but then his features relaxed into his typical emotionless facade. "Fine." He growled.  
  
"Good." Lionel said. A smug self-satisfied smirk quickly spread across his face, a look that was sure to infuriate all whom it was directed at. Lex did not react to it but he looked like he was restraining a violent action. "Let's go. We are already late for the meeting at the plant."  
  
Sauntering out of the room Lionel motioned for his son to follow. Without even looking back to check to see if Lex was being obediant he exited the Talon.  
  
Giving the room an appologetic look Lex let his gaze linger on Chloe the longest. "I am sorry. Ill think of something" he mouthed before turning on his heels and followed his father out of the coffee shop. 


End file.
